NEW The Road to the Uchiha Clan Revival & Other Stories
by Amaterasura
Summary: Formidable Ninja Hisako Michitoki from the small but powerful Mitchitoki Clan has awakened the forbidden Physical Time Travel kekkei genkai, that might be a slim hope to assuage the Shinobi World's turmoils. Hisako's spy involvement with Konoha eventually made her on the top of the Akatsuki's bingo book.
1. Story preview

Orphaned since birth, young Naruto has always lived a solitude life despite how tough he acts. What he don't know is that he is a Junchuuriki that hosts the most powerful tailed beast; Kurama. On a cloudy day after the Academy, Naruto sat on a swing, all alone. Someone approaches him from behind. Naruto turns around and saw, for the first time, a stranger with a countenance that showed him true kindness... However, the beginning of the story with Naruto is almost trivial compared to what will flow afterwards.

Formidable Ninja Hisako Michitoki from the small but powerful Mitchitoki Clan has awakened the forbidden Physical Time Travel kekkei genkai, that might be a slim hope to assuage the Shinobi World's turmoils. Hisako's spy involvement with Konoha eventually made her on the top of the Akatsuki's bingo book. Coincidentally Uzumaki Naruto is also their target. However, Naruto won't cross path with Hisako for many years after their first meeting. What will happen in this story? Is everyone in the Akatsuki all cold hearted and cruel? Can Hisako use her power to save tragedies from the past? Are Konoha Ninjas her friends or foes? Or, could she even meet someone in her journey who will be romantically involved with her...?


	2. Introduction Chapter

**Introduction chapter**

***I do not own Naruto, this is a fan fiction based on the story***

This story is about you, narrated in first person. You are a Kunoichi from the **Michitoki Clan**, a small, prosperous and powerful Clan that few acknowledges. It's situated in a small hidden village near Konohakure in the Land of Fire. Every person in Michitoki Clan is spiritually developed and gifted. Some of the most powerful Shinobi are Michitoki Clan's descendants. The Clan elders are known for their virtues and sagacious wisdoms. Aside from gifted Ninjas, the Clan possesses fine craftsmanship and other main oeuvre skills passed down for generations. Fine hand made products and elegant traditional houses and temples has become the Clan's trademarks.

This story begins with you awakening your Clan's **Physical Time Travel kekkei genkai** that only **you** are destined to be the heir. The adventure starts with you meeting Naruto, even though it will be short lasting, it will have a purpose later in the story. Your burden as the Shinobi's World's savior will set you the first and the biggest goal: To **Revive the Uchiha Clan**. But, in order to do so, your life must always be on the line. Spying Konoha from within and getting your secret leaked to the infamous Akatsuki are just a few of the arduous things you must face. But, there might also be an encounter of the romantic side with someone you meet along the way... I wonder who that will be~

Even after paying the dear prices, will you succeed?

_A friendly reminder: don't forget to scroll down to every chapter's multimedia for pictures!_

**Character profile:**

Given name: HISAKO 久子 Meaning "long lived child"

Family name and Clan: MICHITOKI CLAN 道時一族 Meaning Journey/Teaching and Time.

Age: 18

Personality: calm, collected, mature and very intelligent. You have a righteous spirit. Those who don't know you might think that you are an aloof person. You have a unique inner sense of humor that you occasionally display. You don't lower your guard easily.

You are the elder daughter of the second branch family of the Michitoki Clan.

Appearance: Like most of your clan's physical attributes, you possess long and dark hair that you can style into whatever fashion you like. They're soft and glossy ^^ You have beautifully shaped eyebrows and long/dense lashes to die for, hehe.

Your eyes are relatively narrower compared to other young characters' that gives a sexy and mature look.

Height: 5'6

Skin colour: Fair

Hair colour: Super dark chestnut or dark blue, whatever you like!

Ninja Skills: Specialized in close-range battles, you are a proficient Taijutsu user and a good weapon-user, even though you don't usually carry any weapons with you. Other than this, you are skilled in Ninjutsu as well. And lastly, and don't forget your Clan's kekkei genkai. At the moment you can only travel spiritually.

**Statistics at the beginning of the story**

Ninjutsu:4 /Taijutsu:4 /Genjutsu:2 /Intelligence:4 /Strength:3.5 /Speed:3 /Stamina:5 /Hand-Seals:4

Total 29.5

**Clan's brief history and abilities**

**Clan's abilities**: Even though Michitoki descendants are all spiritually gifted, only a selected few can use the kekkei genkai of physical time travel. Most of the Michitokis can only project their spirits out of their bodies during meditation. The Clan's founder, TAKAHIRO Michitoki from a long time ago and another legendary shinobi were the only ones who awakened their physical time travel ability. This power is known as "**Teimaboroshi jutsu**" (体幻術) literally meaning state/appearance illusion or phantom arts.

This jutsu is in the catagory of Space-Time Ninjutsu

A few users of such techniques in the Orginal Story are: Obito, Tobirama Senju and Minato

**A brief contemporary history**: Under a Jounin's suggestion, the Clan elders ratified a rule to keep the "physical time travel ability" a secret to people outside the clan, even though at the moment no one in the Michitoki Clan is able to use such high level jutsu. The Jounin acknowledged the existence of an troublesome organization under the name of Akatsuki who might be interested in such an unusual jutsu that could be tremendously useful to them.

*The current cover image featuring Uchiha Madara is borrowed from


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Michitoki Clan's special Kekkei Genkai's awakening!**

On a chilly Autumn day, I'm meditating in my usual lotus position, sitting in the outdoor empty wooden hallways that surround my garden. I love every inch of my house. The traditional Japanese house with gray tiled roofs that stood in the midst of a large garden filled with red and amber leafs. A symmetrical house with its rooms connected with long hallways. I especially enjoy watching seasonal events and the beauty of nature from my rooms. The garden yard also serves as my taijutsu training ground. But today, I only wish to enjoy a calm afternoon with meditation...

Soon, I begin to feel tingling sensations flowing through my body. I feel that my weight is lightening as I reach the deepest meditative state. Despite being talented, its still hard to achieve an out of body experience. However, this technique is very useful in spying missions and information gathering. The only disadvantage is the need to find a calm spot to meditate, and it takes quite some time. As I recall, Its been many years since a shinobi was able to physically travel through time in my Clan, is this special power non existent anymore? My soul steps out of my physical body and I decide to "tour" Konoha today just for fun.

But something unusual happened this time..

The world around me suddenly darkened. I startled but my fear is soon assuaged as a light tunnel appeared before me. Following the only light, I reached a small round door made of feathers. Strangely, the door possesses no doorknob. Fascinated yet totally bewildered, I lightly touches the door and every feather started to slide off. A new room appeared and I entered cautiously. In the center of the small spaced room, lies an archaic looking wooden chest with the Michitoki Clan symbol carved on it. The most unusual part is that, a little Japanes tit bird is standing on the chest.

I knelt in front of the wooden chest with a sweat on my forehead.

"What is this..? And why is my Clan's symbol carved on it? More strangely, what's a bird like this doing here?"

But as I observed more, I noticed the tit's gaze doesn't look like that of an ordinary bird's. It looks as if it understands what I said and expects me to do something. The bird doesn't look harmful so I guess you will let me open the chest, little birdie?

"Hehe..." I awkwardly laughed to myself.

The tit swiftly flies off the chest and lands on my shoulder, which surprised me. Carefully, I lifted the chest's lid, almost in a lightly shaking manner. My mind went nuts, all sorts of emotions are surfacing, I feel really nervous to open this damn chest, what a joke!

"Hm, a scroll?"

Sleeping at the bottom of the chest is a fine golden scroll enveloped in a thin silk thread. The two are so not compatible. I thought to myself. I unrolled the scroll and the print has a summoning symbol on it.

"PUFF!"

White clouds appeared and I see the silhouette of a man. As the smoky clouds dispersed, I got a clearer image of the summoned man. He is tall with dark long hair dressed in the Michitoki Clan's old fashioned war armour. He's got a proud and confident look on his face as if he is some kind of leader. He looked down at me and spoke:

"You look just like what the prophecy foretold, child."

I'm totally dumbstrucked, I didn't say anything. He continues:

"You are destined to be the next heir of our Clan's forbidden kekkei genkai: the **Teimaboroshi jutsu**. This time our clan and Konoha's people need you."

Wait, the PHYSICAL TIME TRAVEL JUTSU? Since when was it forbidden?

"... The Teimaboroshi jutsu was always forbidden, that's why no one was able to unlock this kekkei genkai for the past years."

Holy Moly he can read my mind!

"We are the most gifted shinobis among all other nations. Even the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans cannot be a match for our kekkei genkai when used to its fullest. Think about it, if all the Michitokis can use this power, what will this shinobi world become? There are always people with malevolent intent, they can't possess such power. You, child, above all, as the prophecy had told, you have a pure heart and the potential to use the teimaboroshi jutsu to bring peace to this world. I, the Michitoki Clan's founder, Takahiro Michitoki shall unlock your gekkei genkai! With it, protect the Clan and those who are dear to you..."

And his body turned into an amorphous mist before slowly fading into the air.

"Michitoki... **Takahiro Michitok**i! Our Clan's founder!" Heavens I just came to my sense.

"That might be his chakara sealed away or something..."

My mind is practically empty from the shock of the encounter and my body suddenly feels heavy as the tit flies off my shoulder. The room began to shrink and I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Aftershock, who's that Boy?**

The windy chills revived my feelings and I regained consciousness. Opening my eyes, I found myself lying on the wooden hallway where I was meditating a while ago. No, I can't say that was a while ago, because its already nightfall. My feet and arms are as cold as marble stones from the whole after-noon's wind exposure. I stared at the shinning stars in the sky and saw a tit bird flying across the garden, landing on my shoulder. A jolt went through my mind and I abruptly recalled every detail of the vivid, yet fascinating encounter I had during my meditation.

My eyes widened from the aftershock and mixed feelings inundated me. The tit is gone. I calmed myself and went to take a hot bath.

I sit into my large wooden tub and soak myself completely into the steamy water.

"Why am I the chosen one? What's so special about **me**? Takahiro talked about me being kind hearted, but there are plenty more benevolent people! Hmm... But, on second thought, why **not **me? I felt angry at times when corruption and war were ravaging the country. But I couldn't possibly have done anything, being weak and foolish back then. I did dramatically improved my power in the past few years, gaining the village's acknowledgement. Now I'm older and much stronger, this new kekkei genkai is only a major advantage to me in order to protect my Clan and Konoha!"

Saying all this to myself I felt complacent, the worried feelings all went away.

**A few hours later**

I'm turning back and forth on my futon (Japanese bed), I can't sleep, I don't feel tired at all, not after such a long meditation. Also, its because I feel excited to try out my newly unlocked kekkei genkai next time I meditate. I suddenly sit up, throwing my cover on the tatami floor.

"The heck with it, I'll do it now!"

"Hm, just to see if this works, I only wish to go back a few years. Perferably not too far away from here either..." I though.

I cross my legs into my lotus position on my futon and shut my eyes. Little annoying thoughts start to subdue, leaving my mind placid. Many moments later, I reached my deepest meditative state, but instead of feeling light like usual, my body's weight feels more or less normal. Unexpectedly, My dark surrounding faded and I lost support under my legs... I'm falling!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BUUM."

My face is totally planked into the ground, with a mouthful of grass and sand... Gosh I hope my nose isn't broken! My arms supported myself up from the ground and I looked around to see where I am.

"I'm in a verdant forest filled with giant trees..."

The soil under my feet is so soft and warm, I can't help but to feel zestful. The evening sunlight warmed my face and I ran towards an opening among the dense trees where the sun is hiding. I reached a clift; I found myself standing above the Hidden Leaf Village. Four giant stone heads are sculptured on the high rocky mountain. Acrossed the horizon, the sky turned orange.

"I guess the sun is going to set soon, huh. The Fourth Hokage... So my wish really came true; I only traveled back a few years. "

I swiftly jumped down the moutain in zigzags and landed inside the village. Its also autumn in the Hidden Leaf, winds are chilly. Not many people are still outside it seems, everyone must had gone home. I walked around, everything doesn't seem too old. I walked further and came across a park, which also seems empty. Hm, wait, someone is sitting on a swing at the back! I shall go ask him what year this is...


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter three - Uzumaki Naruto**

Sitting on the motionless swing is a kid, probably around 7 years old. His back is facing me.

"This kid, what is he doing here all alone? Shouldn't his parents be worried? Its already autumn, aren't he cold in that short sleeve shirt…? Wait, don't tell me he's a gamin (homeless kid)." I can't help but to ask myself these questions.

The sky got slightly darker and cloudy, looks like its gonna rain.

I approach the lone kid and he lethargically turns his head towards my direction as he hears my foot steps in the sand. This kid has a sad look in his eyes; at the same time they give off a hint of being annoyed…

I kind of feel bad. Unconsciously, I gave him a genius kind smile. For some reason the boy's eyes slightly widened. I thought of nothing more and asks him:

"Hey boy, why are you here by yourself?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he lowers his head in a melancholy gaze.

I feel a little panic and awkward.

"O ne san…" He quietly whispered.

"Hm?" I bend down to his height.

He looks up at me and quickly avoids my eyes.

"Because no one wants to play with me.." He said in an almost inaudible voice.

"..." I'm almost nonplussed after hearing his response.

_**Drip drip drip... Splash**__-_ A sudden rain shower turns into a steady downpour. Thunders begin to roar.

"Oh no, boy you'll get wet in that light shirt..!" Without thinking, I took off my outer coat to cover him and ran to the nearest roof edge while grabbing the kid close to me.

Safe under the roof, I looked down at the silent boy, who clearly looks uncomfortable.

"Euhhh.. I'm sorry for grabbing you so suddenly, hope I didn't hurt you or something."

Surprisingly he looked up at me with a faint blush on his cheeks. He actually looked a little cute here hehe. The rain battered the roof like a hail of bullets. The atmosphere softened and I asked him about himself.

"What's your name boy?"

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" He said enthusiastically.

"My name is Michitoki Hisako, from the Michitoki Clan!"

"Michitoki?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah it's actually not too far from the Hidden Leaf Village. You never heard of it?"

"Nope."

Well actually I'm not surprised since our clan is small and never did anything flashy. Just moments ago this kid was still lugubrious, he sure have quick mood swings! Oh his stomach just growled.

"Are you hungry Naruto?"

"Hm.." He nodded.

"Com'on, the rain has lessened, we'll go somewhere to eat, my treat!"

"Ohh..Ahhh! Can we go to Ichiraku Ramen? Please please please!" Naruto's shiny eyes pleaded.

"Let's go!"

We walked away together in the hissing rain with my coat still on Naruto.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter four - Ichiraku Ramen

"Ichiraku Ramen.. Hm Naruto, so, this is the food stand that you frequently visit?" I lifted the white cloth with a 楽 print hanging in the food stand's facade and went inside.

"Its the best ramen in the world, believe it!"

"Hai hai... We'll have a seat for two, O-san." I said with a sweat on my forehead.

The tiny ramen stand has only two staffs, whom I believe are maybe father and daughter related. Hm... wow there are so many choices! Ramen with pork chop, seaweed, menma, shrimp, banboo slices, eggs and n-naruto...

"Hey Naruto, which one is the best?" I asked, trying to suppress the desire to laugh.

"I tried every single one of these ramens! But pork slice is always the best!"

"Oi, O-san, two pork slice ramens please!"

"You got it miss!" Answered the pops

"By the way, I have never seen you here, are you from Konoha?" Asked the old man as Naruto looked at me curiously.

"Euh... Nah, I'm from outside the village, I live in another Clan not far from here." I answered uneasily.

"So that's how it is! Ahahaha" The old man unleashed a whole hearty laugh.

"My name is Teuchi, and this is my daughter Ayame" The young girl gave me a little bow saying "Hajime mashite".

"My name is Michitoki Hisako" My turn to introduce myself

The ramen was great, I had a splendid time with my new "little buddy" and got to know some Konoha folks. Naruto was truly enjoying himself lately. It was already nightfall, Naruto guided me around the village and kept babbling about some stuff which only seemed interesting to himself. To my surprise people all around were staring at us, no, they were mostly staring at Naruto. But the village folks did looked bewildered seeing me walking with him. What's the deal? Whatever, I just brushed it off.

"Some day I'm going to be the Hokage and have everyone aknowledge me! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?" I snapped in surprise.

"Naruto-kun, good luck, work hard towards your goal." I smiled to him.

Naruto's smile got bigger and laughed happily.

Now its getting too late. Craps, how am I suppose to get back to my own time? Did my familly noticed my disappearance? What a situation I have got myself into! I don't want to leave now, I'm starting to enjoy myself here!


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter five - Naruto's apartment of Hell**

Naruto and I strolled around Konoha's night markets and we had lots of fun. We got less stares as the night got darker and people couldn't easily notice us. Naruto still got the stomach to eat so I treated him some smoky squid and dango. This boy sure got a monstrous appetite. My poor wallet...

"Hey Naruto, let's head back, it's getting really late. You ain't gonna grow taller if you sleep so late ya know." I suggested him, also an attempt to save my wallet.

"Aww but I never had fun like this! A little while longer please O ne san?!"

"Can't argue with that..." I thought to myself.

Finally Naruto was willing to get back as all the night markets closed and the streets all empty. I'm practically languished by this energetic brat. The trouble of going home bothered me again. Maybe I'll go sleep in a cave or something.. No way I have phobia for bugs.. Maybe I'll get a spot in Naruto's place? Gosh his mom would skin me alive! Wait, his mom would ALREADY skin me alive if she finds out her son has been hanging out with some girl more than twice his age at night! Arrg what a drag. But fatigue has got the better of me.

"Naruto-kun would you mind if I stay at your place tonight? It's too late for me to go home at this time."

Naruto sort of jumped when he heard my request. He seemed all nervous and sweating. Ah I knew it. I would totally look like a pedophile girl by staying at some kid's home for the night. I so regret asking him that now. Well I guess this is it...

"It was nice meeting you but I decide to find somewhere else to sleep tonight... So long" I said

I was about to turn around and call it for a day when Naruto suddenly shouted:

"No no I don't really mind..! It's just..." Naruto began pressing his index figures together looking down with embarrassment.

"it's just that my place is a real mess you see.." Said naruto with an awkard laugh.

I almost fainted by his response and frowned. Ok at least my stop for tonight is secured!

Naruto lived on the top floor of an old pied apartment building. In the dark, I heard the key rattling in the keyhole followed by the noise of the door's squeak. When the light turned on, there were like a hundred cockaroaches appearing from everywhere running for their lives. I shrieked and went all dumb. Naruto on the other hand doesn't seemed to be affected in any way.

Holy moly the apartment is a hell! Dirty laundries and empty instant noodle cups are piled up everywhere on the floor. Trash and and cockroaches are ubiquitous. And mostly, Naruto's bed sheets are turning yellow but I'm certain they were supposed to be white judging from the cleaner edges.

"Naruto, you live by yourself?" I asked in an uncertain tone.

"Uh-huh!" Answered Naruto nonchalantly.

"What's... with this kid? Well at least my ass is saved from his mother's wrath. Great, there ain't even a couch, where am I gonna sleep? It's such a pain but I'll guess I must make a clean spot in this trash house" I muttered

"Naruto! Give me a hand, we are gonna have a makeover in your apartment..!" I suddently shouted, startling Naruto.

"... Hahh?! O ne san I thought you wanna rest already." Naruto seemed totally puzzled.

Nothing more said, I threw him a broom stick and ordered him to swipe away the trash while I gather the scattered clothes on the ground. Afterwards we thoroghly wiped the entire flooring until it actually gave off a little shine... Ouf! I borrowed a blanket and collapsed on the floor, entering in a deep slumber.

**Naruto, sitting on his bed staring at Hisako's backside, mumbled to himself: so, this is how its' like to have a family?**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter six - The Uchiha Clan, First impression from Uchiha Itachi!**

I woke up at dawn with a blurry eye sight. My mind quickly freshened when I realized I'm still in the past. I took a look at the unusual surrounding, the simple apartment that brought me much horror last night. Naruto is soundly asleep on his bed. I got up and washed my face with cool water.

Looking up into the mirror I said to myself "I wonder how everyone is doing back in my Clan. I can't stay here anymore."

I'm afraid to wake up Naruto so I left him a note:

**Naruto-kun, thanks for letting me stay last night, I appreciate your hospitality. You are an interesting fellow, it's been a while since I came across someone as zestful as you. Maybe I'll come visit you another time, but now I gotta leave. **

**Hisako**

I leaped on the pied apartment roof and admired the break of dawn. The air was fresh, my spirit felt so serene. For some reason I wanted to have a good view of Konoha from a high spot. I hopped around the village while being able to see everything below. A tiny figure got my attention; he looked like a kid in a dark blue high collar shirt running through a gate. The particular thing that attracted me was a crest of the shape of a fan on his back.

"An Uchiha!" I exclaimed.

The boy's black shoulder bag constantly flaps against his back and side as he ran. I watched him veered to another direction as he reached the end of a short road.

"Does this mean..."

"I'll just go down to have a look... to see how the Uchiha Clan was doing before the massacre."

I hopped down and in front of me was already the Uchiha Clan's main gate.

"No wonder the boy passed through here..."

I set foot into the gate ornated with two Uchiha crests and looked around, everyone seemed to be minding their own business. Everything looked so, "normal", it's hard to imagine that they will face extermination some time in the future. Every Uchihas were wearing their clan's high collar traditional outfit with the Uchiha crest on the back. The sun rose completely, lightening up every corner of Konoha.

"But... Why the Clan has to be slaughtered? What's behind all this? Especially when the murderer was one of their own people.." I pondered on these questions.

I abruptly jumped, remembering that I now possesse the kekkei genkai that might be able to prevent the massacre. But... How? Is it even possible for me? It's really beyond my reach to accomplish something like this. My fists clenched hard as I realized that I'm still such a weakling who's unable to save anyone.

"Oooonh **Itachi-san**, your younger brother just enrolled in the Academy right? I bet he will be a bright student as you were~!"

"...?" I looked at the voice's direction.

A chubby lady holding a broom was addressing to a younger person The woman must be in her mid 40s or 50s. Her conversation partner was a guy in Konoha's standard ANBU uniform. He had his side facing me, all I could see was his long bangs covering most of the side of his face. But even so... he looked charming to me.

"His name is Itachi huh..? Strangely it doesn't sound too unfamiliar" I thought

For some reason I find long dark hair on guys to be extremely attractive. It's ultra rare for me to set my eyes on some guy so today its definitely uncommon! I can't help but to lightly blush a little even before seeing his face. The ANBU suddenly sensed something and turned his face right to where I was standing, gazing at me with a complicated look. I startled and unconsciously took back a step, not knowing what's up with him. He quickly ended his conversation with the lady and walked to my direction with his head slightly bending down. I didn't move and I was totally confused. When he passed beside me, he stopped for a moment, and looked up into my eyes.

"Sharingan!" I gasped to myself (didn't show it)

He whispered to my ear before walking away: **"****...you are not from here aren't you..?"** He accentuated **here** that made me shiver instantly.

"He's definitely not referring about my not being an Uchiha. Don't tell me this guy knows I'm from an other time..!"


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven - Home coming, secret revealed!**

After my uneasy encounter with Uchiha Itachi, I decided to just quickly go home and rest myself. To think about how I could **maybe **save the doomed Uchiha Clan too. Anyways I exited the gate and sat myself on a giant tree branch to meditate, where no one could bother me. Same process, I soon realized the trick that I can travel to the precise time/year I focus on during my initial meditation moment. My physical body safely returned home and once I opened my eyes, I was sitting on my futon, exactly where I was before leaving.

"Let's see, I spend about 14 hours in the "past Konoha". I left my current world at around... 11 pm. So after adding 14 hours of my absence, it should be 1 pm in the afternoon right now." I rapidly calculated and dashed to my clock to check.

"I'm right!"

"Looks like I ain't got any privilege to cheat death or to live longer than I should." I chuckled

I slid open my room's shoji (door) and went outside. Coincidently my mother passed by the hallway and addressed me in a casual way which I doubt she didn't noticed my morning absence at all. After we exchanged a few greetings, I rushed to the Clan Elders' house to tell them about my kekkei genkai's awakening.

I was too excited to inform the main entry guards or to knock. I burst into the Elders' tea room with such impatience that I knocked down the shoji (embarassing revelation!). Masuyo and Masato in their attires, seemed to be discussing something across the tea table sitting in seiza style. They calmly turned their attention to the impetuous me, lying on the tatami floor. I immediately sat up in a proper position and bowed my head to apologize. Less stern than usual Clan Elders, Masuyo and Masato are sister-brother twins in their 70s. They gave me permission to rise my head and to transmit them my message. Seeing me stuttering, they candidly asked me if my problem has anything to do with the Michitoki Clan's kekkei genkai. I was immediately speechless as they already knew about it.

"The previous Elders revealed to us the prophecy about the next heir shortly after our succession." Said Masuyo.

"We had always kept an eye on talented shinobis of our clan. But we were more concerned about those who had the potential to be able to awake their kekkei genkai and to use it in a benign way. You, Hisako, was one of our Clan's potential candidate." Added Masato.

"It wasn't hard to guess that you might be the heir based on your sudden change of behavior, which is very uncommon with your usual personality." Sighed Masuyo.

"Masuyo-sama, Masato-sama, I indeed awakened my Clan's kekkei genkai, I'm able to utilize it now to go to any time era I wish. But I'm here today to ask for your assistance to save the Uchiha Clan!" I petitioned, bowing my head on the tatami once more.

The Elders' eyes slightly widened.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight - Clan Elders' decision!**

My forehead was still pressing against the tatami, a sweat ran down and dripped from my nose tip. I can't let innocent people die anymore, I mustn't disappoint my Clan's founder nor myself. I always felt indignant towards this world's injustice, now I can finally do something to help!

"... O jou san, what's with the desperate pleading? It's not like the Uchiha Clan will be slaughtered a second time if you don't immediately go back to help." One of the Elders calmly said to me.

"The decision to exterminate an entire Clan such as the Uchiha's is carefully calculated, hampering blindly will fail for sure, at the cost of your life. I suggest you to thoroughly investigate the true motive of the Uchiha Clan massacre and deduce a plan with us afterwards, depending on the situation. This mission's difficulty level far exceeds that of a S rank mission. Are you prepared?" Asked Masato sternly.

I felt an enormous burden crushing on my shoulder. But I would rather call this my responsibility. "Yes I will complete this mission without fail." I finally answered after a long pause.

The Elders gave me a subtle nod and I was dismissed. Ambling on my way back, my chest always felt tight from the upcoming mission. A gust of autumn wind blew on me and I looked up to see the wooden Michitoki garden bridge, beautifully curved on the serene pond, surrounded by momiji trees. Wind blew again, making the falling leafs dance, covering the water and moss in a blanket of red and amber. I went up and sat on the bridge, dangling my legs above the pond. My reflection was well hidden under the autumn leafs. I vividly recalled my entire adventure in retrospect, trying to find anything practical for my mission, or details that might had been omitted. My face turned pensive when I thought about Uchiha Itachi. Such a mixed feeling that I can't put into words.

"Where do I start my investigation?" I sighed to myself.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine - The Last Resort**

In my whole life, I led a rather peaceful life as a Kunoichi in my Clan. Even though I wasn't a savant, I was well aware of our world's history. About the infamous Uchiha Incedent, my knowledge goes only as far as what was knew by the general public, since no more sensitive information was leaked. When I was about ten, the uproar about the annihilation has affected my Clan as well. People around gossiped and repeated after what they heard, even though it might have only been an assumption. The circulating story was that, a shinobi from the Leaf, an Uchiha himself has turned rogue and wiped out his Clan in one single night. Everyone labeled that shinobi as insane, but what people wanted to know more was where did that shinobi go after the massacre? An other mystery left behind was the miraculous survival of one Uchiha kid, out of the entire Clan.

"The crowd loves to scrutinize meager information from the surface. Until no solid proof reaches me, I won't give credit to the general version of the story."

"The authentic information about the Uchiha Clan massacre must be confidential and guarded by people of the highest position of Konoha, since the Clan belonged to the village. The current issue is how do I obtain information from them? My kekkei genkai could be useful but not until I get any lead. The Leaf won't trust me easily since I'm from outside the village. To establish a relationship with them is crucial in my initial step of the mission. Maybe the only way to do this... is to join the Konoha ANBU.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten - The Hokage is a Slave Driver**

I thought of a method for me to get involved with Konoha; I must find a way to make them notice, and ackowledge me as an exceptionally skilled Kunoichi, at least more powerful than any Jounin. Next, they would want to recruit me under their highest forces, in order words, the ANBU. I aspire to join that unit because they work directly under the Hokage's order, they should be able to get their hands on the most confidential information than any other units. Getting into the ANBU is already hard enough for a Konoha ninja. I must obtain their trust in order for them to accept me. Luckily I'm also from the Land of Fire, which can help me avoid the suspicion of spying from an other Country (ironically that's what I'm doing!). First I'll deliberately "bump" into a few Jounin or ANBU during their mission to help them out.

I spent much time on the Michitoki graden bridge to deduce a plan that it was already dusk. I hurried home and washed myself to go bed early. On the next day, I'm going to do a little spying on Konoha's mission duties. It shall be too risky to physically go there and to conceal my chakara since I will be hiding from the Hokage. For a higher rate of sucess, I must use an alternative way. Don't forget that everyone in the Michitoki Clan and myself are spiritually gifted. Some advanced meditators can separate their souls from their bodies when reached the deepest meditative state, known as an out of body experience. For now, I'm the only person alive in my Clan who can travel physically, but that won't be required for tomorrow's mission.

**Early morning**

I woke up right after dawn, I wasn't accustomed to get up so early so my head felt heavy. I splashed cold water to my face to freshen myself. Upon finishing my preparations, I found a calm spot to meditate. After I successfully separated my soul from my body, my "spiritual self" flew to Konoha. I don't often go to that village but I could tell that the missions should be given in the Hokage's office, which wasn't hard to find. The red building looked like the largest in the village, brightly painted in red with a giant 火 print. I landed on a high roof top facing the Hokage's vitreous window, I could see everything in that office. Unexpectedly, I suddently thought of Naruto, the brat I met "last time" I came to this village. But now I'm a spy against the Hidden Leaf, I might be an enemy depending on the situation. I shook away all unecessary thoughts and got into the office, settling myself in a comfortable position to enjoy the show. So far only a sleeping Tsunade is in the office. Her partially opened mouth alowed saliva to blur her paper works.

"Hehehe.." I can't help but to chuckle (note that no one can hear any noise I make)

"Euh..nie...ahh...eeeh" Tsunade seemed to be sleep-talking or something.. (a sweat on my forehead)

Well she actually lifted her head in a slow manner with sleepy eyes!

"**TENZO!" **Tsunade unleashed a sudden roar that made me fall off where I was sitting.

Almost simultaneously appeared a masked ANBU in front of her. "Hai, Tsunade-sama".

That certainly stunned me. "He instantly appeared as she called, are ANBUs Hokage's personal slaves or something?" That instantly made me reconsider my decision to be an ANBU myself... But it can't be helped, I still must become one if that's necessary.

"Tenzo, I received a new top mission from the Konoha Elders. They made a specific request to hire the best Shinobis so naturally I'll leave this to the ANBU. Since this mission is extremely discreet and difficult, I will arrange you to be in a two-man cell." Said Tsunade, crossing her fingers on her desk.

"You can come out now!" She suddenly shouted.

For a brief second my heart beat froze; I was certain she was referring me! But to my relief, only another ANBU in a bird mask appeared beside the first one.

Tsunade threw Tenzo a blue scroll: "The mission details are explicitly written on that scroll, you are dismissed!"

"Hai!" The two ANBUs answered in unison and vanished.

"GAAAAH!" Wait a minute, how am I suppose to catch up with those two?! Luckily I was only a spirit, so traveling anywhere was no task, I could go faster than any living ninja. Catching up with them wasn't particularly difficult.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Mission Revealed! Get Ready for Action!**

The two ANBUs had no time to spare; they jumped from one tree branch to the next at full speed while I tailed them from a close distance. The two started to occasionally exchange a few words so I quickly approached them lest they were discussing the mission plan.

"Tsunade-sama really put our lives on the line here, we can't make it back alive if we are not careful." Said the bird-masked ANBU.

"Sounds like they aren't really confident about this mission, just what are they suppose to accomplish this time?" I thought to myself.

"It's okay, we are only responsible to find their hideout, nothing more. At least we can avoid any fights if we don't come across any of their members." Replied Tenzo.

"We are talking about the Akatsuki here, even one of their guy will be a handful for the two of us." Said the bird-masked ANBU wearily.

"Akatuski?" I think I once heard this name from our Clan Elders as the main reason to keep our Clan's Teimaboroshi jutsu a secret to people outside. They said this organization is likely to be interested in that power. Wow the Akatsuki must be so bad ass!

Occasionally the two ANBUs stopped on their track to conceal themselves when there were other Ninjas around. They slept little, and in turns. Mission was obviously their top priority. I was actually greatly impressed with Konoha's ANBU, for their vigilance and effort. Nothing more is necessary to pay attention to, now that I know their goal is to just find the Akatsuki's hideout.

What seemed like two days had past since their departure, the ANBUs reached the border between the Land of Fire and Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village). My body must be languished by now; fasting for two days without food or water! Now I know they are heading for Amegakure, I shall go back to my physical body to replenish myself and catch up with the ANBUs in person later. I concentrated on my physical body and went back in almost immediately. My body is a whole again! Gosh I didn't know the taste of famine was so unbearable! My throat was literally desiccated and my lips all pale. My body is dehydrated and I felt weak. I felt so stupid for not coming back a little earlier. What if the Konoha ANBUs got into trouble now and are dying?! Damn I can't linger here anymore! A house servant suddenly slid open the shoji and found the miserable me.. She gave a little shriek but quickly covered her mouth. Do I look so bad?

"Quickly bring me something to eat, and LOTS of waterrrr...!" My dried voice yelled.

"HAI!" And the sevant dashed off..

An hour later my body almost completely recovered. I didn't need any sleep though, I was meditating for the past two days, the engergy I stored is far than enough to let me stay awake for several consecutive days. After I fully recovered, I gathered my Ninja tools and even carefully selected a dual sword to bring it with me. After all, this time the enemy is the Akatuski.

"I sound wrong to say this, but I look forward to see how they look like, hehe." I immediately cursed myself.

I'm off!


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - First Akatsuki Members**

Shortly after I dashed into the forest, I summoned **Yonakamaru** (夜中丸) to travel with me. Yonakamaru is a gorgeous giant bird of glossy dark gray plumage. The things I find the most attractive about him are his long wavy tail feathers with a subtle tint of platinum on the tips and the feathers on his head that shaped like a "crown". If you ask me, I honestly believe Yonakamaru deserves the title of a Prince. His name 夜中丸 means "midnight", derived from his feather's colour. Yonakamaru is extraordinarily intelligent despite his young age for a summoning animal. He aided me many times in combat, sometimes it was him who figured out the enemy's weakness thanks to his sharp observations. I signed a contract with the phoenix Elder of Mount Reiichi (Mount Mystic/Wisdom) when I was about 10, Yonakamaru was awfully young and tiny too, its almost scary how much he grew in only eight years.

It was too much of a drag to recount to Yonakamaru everything from my kekkei genkai's awakening to my plan of spying on Konoha. So, I simply put that I must secretly give reinforcement to two Konoha ANBUs who are heading to Amekagure on a top mission. I remembered the direction those two took, so it was easy to get on the right track, and we were flying much faster than traveling on foot. I bet we can catch up very soon.

With Yonakamaru's amazing speed, we reached Amekagure's border in as short as two hours. Since I lost track of the two, we must search for them in the sky. However, since they were vigilant, they might hide from us if we got noticed. This just greatly increased the searching difficulty. Luckily my bird's eye sight is really amazing, and we caught the moving shadows of the two ANBUs'. From there on, I landed on foot to tail them, staying up in the sky was too risky. They long past their physical bodies' limit and finally stopped to rest. I hid in somewhere discreet and tried to catch on any conversations. But there were none. They were really exhausted.

I can't believe they actually took a nap and went fetch water by the river. But it was understandable for their condition. In the meanwhile, I foraged for food too, it was convenient for both of us!

My patience was starting to run low until they finally decided to continue their mission. It didn't seemed that they were just pointlessly running around, they were searching for the hideout in their own fashion. A spontaneous chain of explosion suddenly ringed in the rainy forest we are in. Everyone grew alert, especially the ANBUs. Without warning they dashed to the direction of the explosions. I quickly followed.

At the location of the incident, trees were all severely damaged and smokes covered the whole region.

"**My man, that's what art's beauty all about, Hm**." Said an enthusiastic voice from within the heavy smoke.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - The Hunchback and the proud Artist**

Inhaling the smoke, the bird-masked ANBU coughed even though he tried to control it. Looks like he got himself noticed by the enemy.

"Tsk!" Tenzo clenched his teeth.

I quickly withdrew to the back of the woods to avoid being discovered. I continued to observe them from a distance.

The smoke dispersed, leaving a bit of transparency to see the enemy's silhouette. Surprisingly he wasn't alone! The other foe had a round outline, but from the shape of it, he wore a kasa with wide tassels hanging down, just like his partner. Two Akatsuki members once infiltrated Konoha about 3 years ago and clashed with a few Leaf Jounins. From their report, Akatsuki members apparently wore dark cloaks with a high collar. In addition of the Organization's trademark; red edged clouds are imprinted on. When the surrounding cleared itself from the smoke, the dual was confirmed to be part of the Akatsuki based on the way they dressed. The only thing is that their faces were shadowed by their wide kasas so I couldn't tell how they looked like.

"Judging from your attires, you are ANBUs from the Leaf?" A deep voice resonated from the stocky one.

Tenzo muttered: "I guess there's no use to hide now.. We can't avoid fights after all."

"Tenzo!" Called the bird-masked ANBU: "We either defeat them now to obtain their hideout's whereabout or try to reach a concession!"

"Seems like you Konoha Ninjas got business with the Akatsuki, HM?!" Said the other one. "We've got our own missions to take care of, but you masked morons get on my nerves. I'll blast you off with a BANG! Look, I'm not in a buoyant mood today.. especially after a heated argument over the perfect art, Hm, Sasori?!" The two ANBUs and I had no idea what this guy was talking about.

He continued: "Hey.. hey, be grateful at least, sending you off to heaven with my majestic art explosion is to be proud of! Hahaha!"

The three of us are all sweat dropping now.. I never knew there are someone so talkative and zealous as this fellow in an Organization such as the Akatsuki.

"Are you finished, Deidara?!" The stern one impatiently said.

"So they are Sasori and.. Deidara." I thought.

**"Hm my man, let's get started!" **Said Deidara, aflame with enthusiasm.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Clash with Deidara and Sasori! **

That Deidara looked all pumped up. He stepped his feet apart, slightly bending his knees in a swift motion. His two hands inserted in a sac attached on both side under his cloak. We all expected him to take out a trenchant ninja tool to attack us, only to find our theory to be false. He took out his hands without anything in them and the center of his palms seemed to be "moving" or even "nibbling". I grew too fascinated to watch what will be in his sleeve. Looking closer, on each of the center of his palms was a mouth, chewing on something white.

"…" I was nonplussed. "Is that some kind of birth deformity to grow extra mouths on the body? Nah, that's not possible, they are too symmetrical. There are plenty of weirdos on this earth.!" This came into my own thoughts.

"Be careful, he's gonna pull something." Warned Tenzo while stepping back in a defensive position along with his partner.

Deidara's palms split out many tiny white spheres and threw them into the air. A dozen of fine needles broke free from their round containers and buried into the ground. The covered range was huge. Nothing happened, Deidara smirked instead.

His hands grabbed more of the white substance from his pockets and the mouths released a handful of white beads with patterns on them.

"Let me show you the beauty of my art! Hm!" Deidara unleashed his beads into the air that turned out to be spider-shaped.

**"KATSU!"** Deidara shouted, holding a single hand seal.

The ubiquitous spiders exploded simultaneously in the air, leaving no time for the ANBUs to dodge. But luckily no one was injured thanks to the wooden wall released by Tenzo just in time.

"**Wood Style**?! How can someone do Wood Style? According to the Michitoki Elders, it's an exclusive jutsu only the legendary shinobi **Hashirama Senju** was able to do. Who is this Tenzo!?" I just discovered more amazing details about the Leaf on this mission.

"Tsk, there's nothing artistic about it!" Shouted the bird-masked ANBU.

For a moment, the opponent was completely silent. Sasori looked up at Deidara, who finally showed his anger towards the ANBU's insult.

"My art is not easy to understand, you are just a fool with no aesthetic sense! You will pay for mocking my art! HM!"

Deidara furiously grabbed two handful of clay into his palms and pressed the center of his hands together. The new creation was a sophistically sculpted bird. The artist smirked and activated his clay bird. Smokes enveloped them. The clay quickly expanded in size and emerged from the smoke, flying up with Deidara. His kasa flew off his head, leaving his long blond hair in a partial ponytail fully exposed. I was mesmerized at the sight of this, and I think I can use the word "beautiful" to describe his face. Deidara has slanted blue eyes, his right eye was covered with a long side bang. When the wind blew stronger, it was revealed that his right eye wore a scope.

"This is bad!" Said Tenzo who immediately formed a hand seal.

"Wood Release -Smothering Binding!" Tenzo transformed his arm into a solid wooden branch, rapidly stretching towards the sky in an attempt to grab Deidara.

"Onh? Wood Style huh, pretty impressive." Mumbled Sasori from the ground. He doesn't seem interested in this fight; he looked rather like an observer.

"Hey you there, focus your eyes on the ground..!" Shouted the bird-masked ANBU, forming an other hand seal at great speed. "

"Water Release: Water Encampment Pillar!" water came out in a dense, curved torrent from the ANBU's mouth, targeting Sasori.

Sasori's body seemed to be very heavy, because he wasn't washed away by the water jutsu. The ANBU looked at him in disbelief. Everyone was busy fighting their opponent for about a good 30 minutes. I was well aware that the ANBUs can't hold on for too long because they were physically exhausted from the start. A big scorpion like tail emerged from Sasori's cloak and stabbed the bird-masked ANBU in a rapid motion. The wound wasn't fatal but he couldn't get up from the ground.

"It's no use, there is poison on my needles. You won't make it." Sasori said.

Tenzo realized his partner was in a bad situation if doesn't immediately receive medical attention.

"You cowards, think that I'm gonna let you get away, Hm?" Said Deidara with a hint of pride.

**"KATSU!" **the entire ground under the ANBUs' feet exploded ripping into chasms. I see, the earlier attack was to plant land mines under the ground and to activate it later.

"Ha! My art triumphed, as I knew it would!" Deidara shouted

**Those two are injured and worn out, now's my chance to get into the battlefield!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Call me Yamato**

Before leaving, I selected a fine dual sword so I currently have two blades with me. They are really trenchant and the blades' bodies are straight with subtle curves. The swords have no tsuba (guards, the plate looking thing between the sword handle and scabbard).

Finding the right opportunity, I immediately drew out one sword with a single hand to throw it to Deidara, standing on his clay bird.

"I honestly don't want to fight such a pretty boy, but now's not the time to let my emotions decide my battle's outcome! Damn, I've been raptured by two guys this week; I hope I don't turn into a boy-obsessed fan girl.. that's not my personality!" I facepalmed.

Deidara was amazingly dexterous as he grabbed the flying sword in one swift yet steady movement.

"Who's there!" He yelled.

"An other enemy, Deidara." Said Sasori from the ground.

I jumped off the tree where I was hiding the whole time and exposed myself to the Akatsuki.

"Troublesome Ninjas just come one after another.." Grunted Sasori.

"We are really popular today, hm!" Said Deidara from the sky.

"Sorry pals, it seems those two are almost done for, but it's not my nature to let them die like this. They've been wasting your time for a while now, would you mind sparing them instead? I'll fight you in exchange." I shouted while casting a glimpse at the ANBUs lying on the ground.

Deidara looked down at Sasori, who gave him a little nod.

"You're just lucky girl, we have an important mission today and we already wasted enough time here with these Konoha Shinobis. We don't have time to fight you so I'll settle this next time we meet, hm! You'll run away now if you're smart!" Claimed Deidara.

"Oh... and.." Deidara looked at my word in his hand: "You'll get this back next time we fight. I'll keep it for now." He smirked.

Their response was totally the opposite of what I expected. I honestly believed they would want to wipe me out with the ANBUs, so I was prepared for a fight. However.. it's still an advantage for me, because I can save these Konoha Shinobis from poisoning and injuries for now. This will only make my plan go smoother.

"Fine, we'll retreat for now! Deidara I'll get my sword from you one day!"

"O-oi, how do you know my name?!" Asked the surprised blond.

"Oops. I'll blow my cover!" A sweat dropped from my face. "Your partner just shouted your name when I came down!" Luckily I remembered that detail.

"Hm." Grunted Deidara. "Sasori, we're leaving!" His bird descended to let Sasori mount on it. They took off shortly.

I gave a long sigh. "So, no fights, huh."

"... Who-who are you, miss...?" An out of breathed voice asked from behind.

I snapped out of my daydream and ran over to assist him.

"Are you alright?" I asked, lifting his head with one of my hand.

"Somehow.. but my partner isn't doing so well." Said the ANBU weakly. I guess this one must be Tenzo.

Tenzo managed to reach out his hand to take off his mask. He starts to catch big breaths of fresh air. It must be suffocating in that mask. What's funny about Tenzo is that he had a mask underneath another mask. I almost chuckled but suppressed it for our current situation isn't funny at all.

I summoned Yonakamaru and dragged the two ANBUs on his back.

I told Yonakamaru to fly to Konoha. "We are heading back, you need immediate medical attention!."

"What is your name?" I asked Tenzo who's still lying on his back. I must pretend I don't know him at all.

"Call me Yamato.." He said with closed eyes, still in pain.

"Mine is Michitoki Hisako" I answered. Throwing a glimpse at Yamato's partner, who is completely unconscious with pale lips from the poison.

"I should bring these two back to Tsunade directly. First, it's easier for her to get to know me and she's a medical Ninja who can treat their injuries" I thought.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - First encounter with Tsunade**

We flew back to Konoha in less than 2 hours, even faster than when we came to Amegakure. Yonakamaru saw how urgent the situation was so he gave his maximum effort to carry back the ANBUs in full speed.

We reached the sky above Konoha. Yonakamaru's giant bird shadow attracted much attention and curios. I saw kids pointing up to us and people gasping at the sight of the giant gorgeous bird. Hehe, now's not the time to be proud! Tsunade! Wait for me!

Under my request, Yonakamaru landed on the Hokage Residence rooftop. The strong gust of wind almost blew off a woman holding a small pig in her arms.

"Who-who are you?!" Shouted the woman in a sharp and exaggerated voice.

"I'll introduce myself later, these two need urgent medical treatment!" I shouted.

The girl came into her sense and dashed off: "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

I carefully lifted down the two ANBUs form Yonakamaru's back and lied them on the floor. Two minutes later urgent foot steps resonated from the stairway. Those sounded like high heel shoes. Must be Tsunade. Came rushing to us were Tsunade and the woman earlier accompanied by two other medical Ninjas. The three new arrivals stared at Yonakamaru in fascination but quickly went back to business as Tsunade yelled orders around in her demanding voice and the ANBUs were carried away in stretchers.

"Shizune, I'll go check on them in a minute!" Tsunade shouted.

"So the woman with the pig is called Shizune" I thought.

Now on the roof only remained myself, Yonakamaru and Tsunade. The atmosphere felt strangely austere.

Tsunade stared at Yonakamaru for a moment and looked at me: "I don't know which Village you're from but I give you my gratitude. One of them is severely poisoned, thanks to you he might make it in time." Said Tsunade in a softer tone.

"Its nothing, I only don't want to see them die so I went to their aid." I replied.

"Who did this to them?" Asked Tsunade.

"The Akatsuki."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock: "The Akatsuki?!" She whispered to herself.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. They fought against two members. I just got their name and fighting strategies." I added.

**"Yeah, surprising isn't it?... com'on, ask me more...hehe"** I smirked at this thought.

Tsunade paused for a moment in a pensive countenance and looked up to me: "Come with me."

I followed Tsunade down the stairs with a little nervousness: "Will my plan succeed?"


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Formation of an Alliance against the Akatsuki!**

Leading the way, the Hokage's heels tapped and echoed in the dim corridor with me following behind. Tsunade reached her office and entered. The new light was almost blinding compared to the dark path we just walked in. She settled in her seat, leaning her elbows on the desk and crossed her fingers; a gesture I already seen before. Perhaps this is her "trademark habit"?

"First please introduce yourself so I can thank you properly" Tsunade said.

"My name is Michitoki Hisako, from the Michitoki Clan not far from here." I replied

"You are a Ninja, right? How did you cross path with the two you just saved?" Here comes her second question.

This is hard to make up, especially a convincing one..."I just finished a mission in Amegakure, I was on my way back and saw the Akatsuki fighting with those ANBUs. I only watched the fight from a remote distance. After a while the ANBUs reached their limit so I interfered the fight." I said it as naturally I as could, after all my response was only partially true!

"Alright, I understand. The Akatuski is a formidable opponent, it was wise of you for not just blindly bump in.. unlike that Naruto..!" Tsunade looked annoyed as she mentioned Naruto.

**NARUTO **Was the brat I met last time I time traveled to Konoha! I almost forgot about him. I wonder what he looks like now.

"Naruto?" I purposely asked

"He's a Ninja from this village. He left for training with Jiraiya. His sensei. Anyways, how did you recognize the opponent was the Akatsuki?"

"My Clan is well aware of that Organization. A few Jounins even went on missions to gather their information."

"Oh?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow

"How much do **you** know about them?" Tsunade asked, showing more interest

"Their hideout might be located in Amekagure and I just saw the two ealier Akatsuki members' fighting strategies and patterns. Also their names; Sasori and Deidara."

"This is brilliant, Hisako! You're even more informed than us. I hope you can help us in our next mission concerning the Akatsuki." Said Tsunade with content.

**My plan triumphed! I successfully walked the first step towards my infiltration. **If everything goes according to plan, I should be able to impress them more in the following missions that they would want to recruit me from my Clan.

"I will be glad to. Forming an alliance is undoubtedly a great help for my Clan was well." I said


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen - Getting to know Yamato**

Things couldn't get any better for me. I successfully got myself acquainted with the Hokage. Just as I expected, she asked for my help next time she assigns missions concerning the Akatsuki. It's only time before I will be acknowledged by Konoha, then there will finally be a chance for me to join the ANBU. Hold on here, my tone sounds too much like a villain. But all this is for the sake of the Uchiha Clan.

Thinking about my future plans, I ambled down the Hokage Residence stairs and exited. I gave a nice stretch to my arms under the sunlight with a lazy yawn. What to do now? I won't be needed here before Tsunade announce her next mission. Then, I noticed Konoha's hospital.

"Oh, right, maybe I should go check on those two!" I paced myself to the hospital.

I rushed into the reception desk, startling the two nurses. "Hello, were two injured ANBUs just transferred here?"

"Um, yes"

"Please give me their room numbers." I requested.

"Well, one is severely poisoned, so he's in the critical treatment room right now, he can't accept visitors. The other one is doing slightly better; I can take you to his room if you like." Replied the nurse.

"Thanks"

**Knock knock- "**Yamato-san, you have a visitor!" Called the nurse outside Yamato's room.

"Come in." A tired voice responded.

The nurse opened the door for me and I entered. She gently closed it and left.

"It's you..!" Yamato looked a little surprised.

"Yamato-san, I just want to check if your injuries are okay."

"I'm doing fine, really. I can checkout the hospital in a few days, that's what Tsunade-sama said to me. But, before that, thank you very much, for saving us. I mean, my partner would have died from poisoning if you didn't come to our aid! And I was really worn out too, I reached my limit out there." Said Yamato looking up the ceiling.

"Hey he seems awfully energetic, his weak voice earlier was totally a deception" I thought.

"But Miss, wha- Um, I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Yamato suddenly asked.

"Michitoki Hisako."

"That's a nice name, Hisako-san. Where are you from?"

"I'm from a small Clan outside the village, not too far from here."

Yamato's eyes smiled. "No wonder... you are not wearing a Konoha headband.."

I faintly blushed a little seeing Yamato smiled for the first time. His face was bare this time, no more mask. Yamato has short brown hair and unique dark almond-shaped eyes. We had a long conversation for the rest of the afternoon. He seemed to be pleased to hear that Tsunade arranged me to go on missions with Konoha Ninjas next time. Yamato doesn't have a lot in common with me, but our conversation never ran dry. It pains me a little to get to know him in this way; so far I'm plotting to get information from Konoha. I should be considered a spy at the moment. *Sigh* But, a new friend is a new friend; I shouldn't let other things hamper my personal relationships. I only have good intentions to help the Uchiha Clan. Plus I don't think I will be dangerous to Konoha. Never mind all these for today, I'm exhausted.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - A Call from Genma, Kakashi enters the Fray!**

In the following days, I returned to my Clan to rest, and had occasional discussions with the Elders about my mission's progress. A few days later, a female servant ran to me, saying that a Ninja from Konoha came looking for me.

"He's near the gate." She said

I rushed to the spot where I saw a man wearing Konoha's standard Jounin outfit. Unlike everyone else, he used his forehead protector as a bandana with a knot tied in the front. Shoulder-lengthen brown hairs framed down on both sides of his face. He noticed me and turned around, giving an insouciant smile, flashing a senbon between his teeth.

"Ah you must be Hisako Michitoki?" He asked casually

"Yes, I take that you're from Konoha?"

"Yeah, call me Genma. Tsunade-sama assigned a new mission and told me to come here to tell you. Say, your Clan is pretty nice, and I never thought it was this near from our Village." Complimented Genma as he looked around.

I briefly prepared my ninja tools and grabbed the remaining sword and the empty scabbard from last time. I departed with Genma.

**Knock knock- **"Tsunade-sama, I brought Hisako!" Genma opened the Hokage office door.

"Good job Genma, you stay here too!" Tsunade ordered

"Hisako! This time we shall resume our last mission, the goal is to track down the Akatsuki's base. Yamato has recovered, he will go with you, since you two are already familiar with the enemy. This will make things easier. But today you are working as a three-man's team. The third member, is late, **as usual...!**" Tsunade frowned.

**PUFF! **

Suddently appeared another Jounin in the office, looking really embarrassed. Other than his right eye, this guy's face is completely covered. His forehead protector is tilted to the left to cover one eye and a mask obscured his lower face along the neck. But I guess his uniqueness should be those unruly silver hair..

"Sorry sorry, hehe... something came up" The Jounin awkwardly laughed

"That's so typical of you, Kakashi." Tsunade said laconically

"Hisako, you will work with Hatake Kakashi on this mission along with Yamato. Explain to him the details on the road!"

"Yo!" Kakashi made a hello sign to me in a care-free manner.

"Yamato is waiting for you on the roof, you are dismissed!" Those were Tsunade's final words for the mission

"Hai!"

Yamato was looking down at Konoha standing on the edge. He wasn't wearing his ANBU attire, he wore the standard Jounin outfit instead. At least I can see his face now..

I called out: "Yamato-san! we are leaving!" He turned around: "ah Hisako, and Kakashi senpai, you arrived!"


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Make-Out Paradise! Kakashi's pervy side!**

The three of us gathered on the Hokage Residence rooftop, ready to leave.

Kakashi turned to me and said: "Hisako, right? Tsunade-sama told me about you. Its the first time I go on a joint mission with a Ninja outside the village, I hope things will work out for us.." Said Kakashi lazily

"I'm from the Michitoki Clan. We happened to be tracking the Akatuski too. So Tsunade is willing to let me cooperate with Konoha. " I said

"Well, if that's the case, then we all have the same goal... Things should get smoother."

"Com'on now, no need to be so serious, you will get to know each other shortly after." Said Yamato with a sweat

"Anyways, I know the distance to Amegakure takes about two days on foot, but we don't have so much time nor energy..." I bit my thumb and rapidly formed hand seals

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Yonakamaru was summoned in a heavy smoke

"Ahh that's the bird that carried us back last time, right?" Exclaimed Yamato

"Ohh, quite a bird you got there..." Kakashi's eyes slightly widened

Flying on Yonakamaru's back, Kakashi took out a small, orange covered book.

" イチャイチャパラダイス" (Make-out paradise) I read the title, underneath is an image of a guy chasing a girl. A bizarre sensation sparkled inside me, for some reason I don't know if it's because someone as apathetic as Kakashi is reading a pervy book or it's that I'm personally curious about the content... (Sweat drop)

I tried to sneak a peek of his opened book as he read it.

"It's not a healthy book for young girls you know.." Said Kakashi without moving his eyes

I blushed in embarrassment as I got a peek of the dirty contents. I wouldn't blush if I was reading it alone, but it's a whole different matter when Kakashi is here...

"Say, I'm 18 years old, I'm allowed to read any pornographic contents I like!" I unconsciously slipped these words but quickly regretted. I sound just too much like a pervert!

Kakashi's face froze. His wide eyes staring at nowhere. I totally cursed myself for dirtying my image. But Kakashi laughed uncontrollably: "HAHAHAHA! Looks like we have something in common! I never knew girls like this book too! We are going to get along just fine..! Ahahaha!"

I believe I look like a complete dummy now. My face is tomato red.

Kakashi turned around and there was Yamato-san, he was as red as I was, mouth dropping to the ground. He heard and saw everything!


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one - Amegakure and its God**

I pithily but thoroughly recounted to Kakashi about Deidara and Sasori's fighting patterns and styles, plus the fact that they were on an urgent mission themselves. I also stated that the Akatuski base is very likely to be hidden in Amegakure, since they did come from that direction.

"It's so convenient for us that you've already know so much. I'll count on you...!" Said Kakashi as he starts to read his book again

"Hm, I guess this guy really is apathetic, I wonder how good he is as a Ninja.." I thought

It was almost two hours. The sky started to rain. Yonakamaru dived lower to avoid thunders. We flew into rainy clouds but we sensed there were numerous obstacles around, despite the fact that we couldn't see anything due to the thick clouds. Yonakamaru landed on something near him; it was too dangerous to fly anymore. We must find a way to repel the fogs and the clouds to continue our mission.

**"Divine Wind Release!"** my internal organs released big gusts of wind from my mouth, forming into several small tornadoes. The air rapidly cleared itself from the blinding clouds. The raining sky was still cold and gray. But, what we saw amazed us.

Sky-high gothic buildings congested in a city-like place. Colourful electrical lights shone everywhere. We never knew there was a hidden village as industrialized as this. The teeming rain all year round removed the luster from the metallic buildings. All there is left is gloominess. At this point, we were all soaking wet under the rain.

"This is..." Yamato was speechless

"The Akatsuki's base is in here..?" Mumbled Kakashi

I was pretty stupefied myself. "How do we begin our search?" I asked in a low voice, turning to Yamato, who was assigned to be the Captain.

"..."

"Oi, Yamato-san!" Kakashi gave Yamato a nudge that made him snapped out of his daydream

"Oh, excuse me... Well, how about we go down to do some information gathering with the locals?" Suggested Yamato

"We should take off our Konoha Ninja attires, in case enemies can recognize us" Kakashi said

In normal civilian clothes, the three of us went into a bar, subtly situated in an almost torn down district. We pretended to be normal customers, but actually we were keeping an eye on people that may "know lots of things". No results. We bought a second round of drinks.

The bar servant handed us our drinks and bended down to our table: "looking for someone?" He asked discreetly.

We were quite shocked by his question, to think that someone was able to tell what we're up to.

"You are not from this Village aren't you? I've been working here for many years now and I practically know everyone. I suggest you to quickly leave this place before it's too late." He whispered

"Wait, what are you talking about?!" Yamato immediately asked

"Pein-sama's rain can detect outsiders. You better leave before he hunts you down!"

"Who's Pein?" I asked

"He's the Village's Leader. Some people consider him God with omnipotent power. Quickly, please leave before it's too late!" The servant almost pleaded

"No, we're staying alright." Said Kakashi nonchalantly, sipping his drink. "If he comes to find us, then it will only save us the trouble to find him instead."

"Oi, Kakashi! Why do finding the Akatsuki's base has anything to do with this Villaga's leader?!" I objected

"Leaders always know something others don't. Asking him directly will save us hassle"

"Well guys, I hope you won't regret your choice..." Said the servant wearily and another customer called him away

"Com'on, enjoy your last drink, before Leader-sama come to find us." Kakashi said


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Itachi: We Meet Again...**

We changed back into our original attires since it was futile to hide anymore. And maybe Kakashi has a point; Amegakure's leader should know more or less about what we're looking for. Plus, we are only searching for the base of some evil Organization, we won't be a threat to the village. We exited the underground bar half an hour later only to have ourselves exposed under the sizzling rain again...

The sky got even darker, and thunders roared. Not even a single soul can be seen on the street.

"Kakashi senpai, why do we have to go out in the rain?!" Yamato asked weirdly

"If things doesn't turn out so good for us... in other words, if we got ourselves into a fight, people in the pub would certainly die. So we should go to some place where there aren't many people." Said Kakashi, turning his back to us.

I looked up at the gloomy sky; rain poured down on my face. Amegakure's Leader uses rain to detect outsiders, hm? I wonder when he will show up..

**"So, you guys.. are the intruders, huh."** A masculine voice echoed in the empty street, startling us

"Over there!" Yamato abruptly turned around, grinning his teeth

Standing at a far distance was a dark cloaked figure. His features were completely obscure under the dark rainy sky. The occasional crackling thunder was deafening.

"Intruders? Could he be the "God" everyone was talking about?" I thought

Seeing us not reacting, the figure talked towards us.

"Why do I think this is so creepy...!" Wispered Yamato

For a brief second, the ground shaking thunder illuminated the mysterious figure. I think I might be imagining things but when the lightning strock a second time, I froze.

Even though the cloak he wore was high collared that hid half of his lower face. However, those eyes could only belong to one person.

"Uchiha... Itachi!" His name slipped through my mouth

Kakashi immediately looked at me for a swift second, aghast. **"Itachi..!"** The look in his eyes dramatically intensified.

My focus ran down to his body; what's more startling is the fact that he was wearing the Akatsuki's attire.

I looked up to see him gazing directly into my eyes. His eyes were simply mesmerizing. **"to think of meeting you again in a place like this.." **he spoke in a calm voice

Kakashi and Yamato were astonished: "you know him?!"


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Itachi's Genjutsu**

The first time I encountered Uchiha Itachi was in the past Uhiha Clan. He was the only person who felt strange about my presence. What did he knew about me? And after the massacre, there was supposed to be solely one survivor, who should be a younger kid. Wait.. after all the Uchiha who whipped out the Clan was missing too...

I felt my chest muscles contrasting intensely; my sweat mingled with the rain drops on my skin and dripped down my jawline. "It can't be.."

"The man who slaughtered his entire Clan in a single night...! Uchiha Itachi!" Yamato clenched his teeth

This can't be happening.. On that day, he came up to me, face to face, shortly before the massacre. How could I not knowing the name of the Shinobi behind that incident?! I could have tried to stop him if I knew his true identity...! I'm worthless! I don't deserve to be the heir of our Clan's kekkei genkai! The feeling of guilt and the aftershock are just too great to handle.

"I don't know why you look so shocked, but we'll discuss it later, snap out of it, Hisako!" Kakashi said sternly

"Right.."

"Now then..." Itachi took another step. "My job is to take care of the intruders... but before that.."

Kakashi took out a kunai in front of him. "Hisako, stay behind me!"

Itachi's body was a clone, it dispersed into multiple phantom crows. Their cries were piercing.

Suddenly I found myself alone in a strange dark ambiance. The crows flew above me, their eyes were bloody red. Kakashi and Yamato were nowhere to be found.

An eerie voice echoed from ubiquity: "It's been a long time... since that day."

I onerously looked for the voice's origin but I'm all alone.

"Itachi! It was **you **who slaughtered the Uchiha Clan wasn't it?! What do you have against your own people?!" I yelled in frustration

There was a brief pause

"Other Clan's business doesn't concern you, girl.. To think you would look exactly the same after eight years, what are you..?"

"Where is this place?!" I demanded

"You are under my Genjutsu.." The same voice shadowed

My surrounding took me back to that day, the day I entered the Uchiha Clan. Itachi's Genjutsu world was sepia. I must be an invisible being, people walked through me, no one noticed my presence. I was standing in that very same spot, facing the middle aged Lady's bakery stand. A much younger Itachi in his ANBU attire had his side facing me, just like before. The world suddenly... paused; people immobilized on their track, including those of obliqueness. Itachi turned around to face me, staring directly into my eyes. He was free to move, and the only one to be able to see me among anyone else in his Genjutsu. Again, I took back a step, I'm perfectly aware that I'm repeating the same movement patterns of that day, but I can't control my body. Itachi walked to me, this time keeping his eye contact the whole time. His Sharingan's tomoes turned from two into three; they actually gave off a spinning movement around the central pupil.. I could only use the word mesmerizing to describe his eyes. Given the privilege to see the legendary Sharingan up this close. Not only that, those eyes themselves are just gorgeous.

"Your Chakara is so different... I was able to distinguish you among the mass." Said Itachi, looking into my eyes

Despite being younger and shorter than me in this Genjutsu world, his gaze was intimidating. I feared he might know about my kekkei genkai. Perhaps people from an other time has different Chakaras, or else how would he be able to tell the difference?

"Why would you say that?" I placidly asked

"My Sharingan is able to sense Chakara."

This is bad..! I guess I won't be able to hide it any longer then..?

"That night, I thought you died."

Hearing this, my head turned blank, I was completely, utterly confused.

"However, it must be done. More blood would shed if they don't die. Tell me.. why would you want to stop me, on that night of the **massacre**..?"


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Objective Cleared! **

"Want to stop you..?" What does he mean? I only met him once, and that was BEFORE the massacre. Unless, sometime in the future I went back again to stop him on that night! I gulped

"What's the matter, can't you remember what you did in your own life?" Itachi frowned

"Well you see… I have my own reasons." I looked down

"You can't fool me; my Sharingan can see that you are hiding something." He said

"You…!" Itachi's eyes suddenly widened, looking astonished

The younger Itachi in his ANBU attire was another clone; black crows flew out, replacing his body.

A bigger shadow appeared before me, I looked up; it was the older Itachi in his Akatsuki cloak. He was visibly taller than he was in his youth; at least two or three inches taller than me now. I haven't got the time to react.

"Impossible.. You can travel through time..!" Itachi said in an unbelievable gaze

My mouth slightly opened. "Oh God…"

"You were under my Genjutsu the whole time; another ability of the Sharingan is for the user to be able to sense and read the opponent's thoughts. Don't try to deny it anymore.." Itachi closed his eyes.

"What are you going to do, then.. Itachi?" I tried to remain calm

"Hisako, is it? The other Shinobi did call you that earlier." Itachi opened his eyes again, looking at me.

I just remembered that Kakashi and Yamato were nowhere to be found. "Where are they?!"

"Right beside you."

Itachi's Genjutsu dispelled. The two Konoha Shinobis were both in pitiful states; Kakashi was on all four, gasping big chunks of air. Yamato looked equally exhausted.

"While you were under my Genjutsu, I fought them with another clone." Said Itachi. "Tsk!" He quickly pressed his palm against his right eye in a painful countenance. Blood slipped down.

"Kakashi! Yamato!" I yelled

"Now then, I can't disobey my order; time to end this.." Itachi took out three kunais between his fingers ready to finish them off.

"Hold it." A new voice called

We looked up to the sky and saw a purple haired woman in an Akatsuki cloak. "Itachi, leave them to me. Nagato called."

"…." Itachi gave me one last glance as if he wanted to tell me something. But nothing more was said, he left.

"Great, one more enemy." I thought

Something behind that woman grabbed my attention; the highest part of a metallic building as completely hollow, but a standing figure was in complete contrast. Standing there was a third Akatsuki. He was too far away, but at least I could recognize his orange coloured hair.


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Kakashi's Secret and the Strangest Akatsuki!**

The purple haired woman stared down at us from a short building acme. Kakashi and Yamato arduously got back on their feet.

"Luckily this time his Genjutsu went easy on us…" Kakashi huffed

The newly appeared Akatsuki's entire body rhythmically broke down into millions of small pieces of paper, scattering everywhere in the air.

"What kind of Jutsu is this…!" I gasped

Papers flew and covered the sky; they were ubiquitous. Shortly after, the sheets folded into Shurikens and simultaneously hurled towards us.

I quickly formed hand seals: **"Earth-Style Wall Release!" **My palms pressed on the ground; a solid wall of Earth instantly rose and blocked the frontal Shurikens. I heard numerous thrusting sounds on the other side of the earth wall; those weren't just papers..! It seemed the opponent was in full control of all her paper Shurikens, as more of them actually changed direction and attacked us from our backside.

Yamato:** "Earth Flow Spears Release" **The mud and stones from the ground condensed into spears and targeted the remaining Shurikens.

The opponent's body finally materialized together; more papers flew to her, forming a pair of wings keeping her levitated. It was actually a very amazing sight. The woman lifted her arm to control the floating papers. She made a sign and the papers hurled at us again.

"This is bad..! There are paper bombs mixed in them!" Kakashi warned. "After I use this, my Chakara will be mostly depleted.." He abruptly lifted up his tilted headband. **"KAMUI!" **

Every paper in sight was absorbed into Kakashi's left eye!

"That eye is a Sharingan!" I was taken aback by this unexpected discovery

Kakashi kneeled on the ground in final exhaustion.

"Yamato-san! I now know where the Akatsuki's hideout is! Kakashi can't fight anymore, should we retreat?"

"Are you serious?!" Yamato looked surprised

"The Akatsuki is the Leader of Amegakure! Their base is right above us!"

"This can't be…!" Yamato snapped out of it: "Retreat for now!"

I quickly summoned Yonakamaru and hopped on his back. Yamato helped Kakashi and joined me.

"I'm not going to let you leave here alive..!" The Akatsuki member shouted

Yonakamaru located the enemy and released a wide range fire stream, burning up every papers and the opponent's body itself. The sky turned orange, fire sparks ignited everywhere.

"Dash, Yonakamaru!" We hold on tight he quickly dashed into the sky.

About the time we reached the altitude of the highest building, I looked at the Akatsuki base; standing there was the exact same man as earlier. He observed our entire fight. For a brief second we locked eyes; there was something unusual about him, he had numerous symmetrical piercings on his nasal bridge. And, above all, his eyes, for their colours were purple.


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – New Trouble **

On our way back from Amegakure, my mind was occupied with muddled thoughts; Uchiha Itachi, the young Konoha ANBU I encountered in my travel was actually the assassin who murdered his own Clan. I personally never linked him with that Incident. And his Sharingan's power was just appalling; his Genjutsu completely manipulated me the way he wanted. And in a short amount of time, that Itachi had the lives of two formidable Shinobis under his grip, ready to finish them off anytime. Someone this powerful is to be feared.

Now it's only a matter of time before the Akatsuki comes to get me. A Jounin from my Clan was aware that our special kekkei genkai would be desirable to the Akatsuki if they ever find out about it. That's why the Elders ratified the rule to keep it a secret. But who ever expected that Uchiha would be able to read my thoughts with his Sharingan?

I unconsciously played back Itachi's every word that still bring tensions to my mind. **"Why would you want to stop me… on the night of the massacre..?"** This sentence echoed again and again. If I went back just to stop him, it means that I finished my mission and gathered the necessary information about the Uchiha Clan Incident. It also signifies that I went to Masuyo and Masato to deduce a plan afterwards in order to stop that tragedy. All these can only imply that, **I failed**.

I don't know what to do anymore. But I will ask the Elders tonight for an alternative plan.

"Kakashi senpai, how are you feeling?" Yamato's voice disconnected me from my train of thought

I looked at Kakashi; he sat up, and pulled his headband down to cover his left eye again. That just quickly reminded me that Kakashi had a Sharingan. He wasn't from the Uchiha Clan; those with blessed eyes were born with them. It's beyond me why Kakashi himself has a Sharingan, and most of all, in only one eye.

"Kakashi-san, is your strength recovered?" I asked

"Yeah.. It seems that I dragged you down." Kakashi's tone has a hint of nonchalance, which made me narrow my eyes with a sweat

"No you didn't. We are done with our mission. We weren't obligated to fight them you know."

"Then that means you know where their hideout is?" Kakashi looked up at me

"Right in Amegakure. The Akatsuki Leader is the "God" that the bar servant mentioned."

Kakashi showed a little sign of surprise. I had to recount to him what I saw after he was worn out from his last attack.

"In overall, our mission is a success." I said. I could faintly see the Hokage Monument on the Rocky Mountains far away behind the woods. We went back to Konoha.


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – Don't try to save the Uchiha Clan anymore!**

The three of us directly reported to the Hokage's Office shortly after our arrival at Konoha. Tsunade seemed bored; eating a dango while looking out of her vitreous window. Shizune spotted us entering and quickly spun Tsunade's chair around forcing her to face the door. The dango was dropped on the ground and Tsunade looked up at her assistant with an annoyed look.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune whispered with her index finger subtly pointing at us.

Tsunade's temper immediately assuaged. "How did it go?" She eagerly asked

"We successfully confirmed that the Akatsuki base is located in Amegakure." I answered

"Excellent." Said Tsunade laconically. "Any other important information?"

"Hmm…" I hesitated for a second, not knowing where to start.

"The Leader of Amegakure is also Leader of the Akatsuki." Yamato answered for me.

"**What?!"** Tsunade rose to her feet with her palms slammed on the desk.

"It seems that the Akatsuki's Leader is hailed by the locals as a "God" with omnipotent power. The rain immediately detects anyone who enters the Village, since it's linked with the Leader's Chakara. Something like that." Kakashi shrugged

"Tsk! To think they would even be the controller of some Hidden Village!" Tsunade roughly sat down in her chair.

"We fought with two of their members, one of them was Uchiha Itachi. Hisako-san said their Leader was watching us the whole time." Yamato added.

"Alright. The three of you, good job on your mission!" Tsunade's aggressive look softened. "Hisako, please stay here, I need you to record the new enemies' fighting strategies."

"Hai."

Shizune invited me into another room where scrolls were kept. She prepared a stack of blank papers and a brush pen to write down everything I had to say. I truthfully gave her the detailed account of the purple haired woman's appearance and the jutsus she used. Also, their orange haired Leader with piercings. About Itachi, there was information that I shouldn't reveal, so I just said that I was unconscious under his Genjutsu, thus not knowing too much about him.

At nightfall, I finally managed to go back to my Clan. I went straight to the Elders' residence and informed the guards about my request. I was permitted to go in. Masuyo and Masato were watching the moon on their Zen garden's wooden hallway.

"O nee-sama, tonight the moon is waning, what does this signify?" Masuyo turned to her elder brother, who didn't leave his gaze of the moon.

"Repose. Its time to release and let go of bad decisions, Masuyo." The old man slowly sipped his sake.

"Masuyo-sama, Masoto-sama!" I bowed

"Ah, Hisako-kun. How is your progress?" Masoto asked

"About that, there's something I want to say."

"Hm?"

"I found out that the Uchiha Clan massacre's felon was one of the Akatsuki members. Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha Itachi is the circulating identity of the Shinobi behind that Incident. I suppose it's not bad news to find out his current whereabouts.." Masuyo commented. "Did you get any lead on his motive?"

I secretly cursed myself again for being ignorant about the murderer's name for such a long time; seems that everyone was aware of it excepts for me.

"No, but he recognized me from the night of the massacre. He implied that I should have died from my attempt to stop him. I believe this means that I have failed to protect the Uchiha Clan after all." My head bended down in morose.

"If that's true, then..." There was a long pause of hesitation from the Elder.

"**Forsake your ambition to save the Uchiha Clan.** Unless you still want to sacrifice yourself. The future you **will** die just like what Uchiha Itachi said. Your power is needed to bring peace to the Shinobi World in the long run; you can't afford to die yet."

"Please, I wish to discuss an alternative plan, I don't want to just quit instead!" I pleaded

The Elders looked at each other and sighted.

"Hisako, look at the **moon**. What does it tell you?" Masoto firmly asked.

I didn't know why does the moon has anything to do with this, but I obeyed anyway.

"It's waning…" My voice lowered

"That's right.. A waning moon symbolizes that its time to release one-self from the wrong decision. Even the heavens are telling you to quit, Hisako!"

"Wh-what..?" I was completely defenseless in front of Masoto-sama's way of reasoning. "Maybe I really should agree for now lest I angers them."

"Hai. I understand. I'm sorry for my impudence." I bowed

"Good, we are glad you made the right decision. Now its time for you to head back." Masuyo gave a subtle smile.

I bowed to them and dismissed myself. My heart felt heavy.


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – A dream of Sixteen Years ago**

After a hot steamy bath, I snuggled into my futon; my tired muscles and joints could finally rest. (Geez I sound like an old lady)

Despite the fact that I now have new problems concerning the Akatsuki and my "canceled" mission to save the Uchiha Clan, I'm still able to fall asleep quickly. To this day I just realized it must be a blessing; anxiety and depression almost never affect my slumber. The only time I had insomnia was the night I awakened my kekkei genkai.

I had a particular dream this night.

In my dream, I was surrounded by complete obscurity. But I could hear cacophonous sounds from far away. Gradually they became more audible; screams and cries of panic with fear were distinguished. Also the noises of trees breaking and maybe houses collapsing. But nothing more was as frightening as a sudden beastly roar that thundered in proximity. I broke free from darkness' restrain and recognized that I was standing on a rocky mountain above Konoha's Hokage Monument, looking down at the Village. An enormous orange beast with numerous tails was wrecking havoc below. The screams and cries were from the tiny people who were running away. A swipe from the creature's claws was enough to tear down a building. The blazing red eyes of the ravaging beast left trails of reddish lines under the moonlit night as it moved. A real demon!

At this extent, I couldn't really do anything, so I only watched. After a while, the beast sensed something from my direction and calmed down. My heart skipped a beat. The full moon behind the monster showed its silhouette; a fox.

A mighty growl ringed in the sky. The monster fox opened its jaw, accumulating Chakara to form a dark sphere. It grew larger and larger, and released as a beam towards me. At this rate it could be futile to escape. I stopped breathing and shut my eyes.

Just before the beam emitted by the fox was about to touch the Hokage Monument, it stopped; and abruptly disappeared. I opened my eyes and thought that I was in the afterlife. Without warning, a gigantic explosion happened at a distance behind me, lightening up the region around. The powerful airstream knocked me off my feet. Luckily I grabbed a big rock, and stopped just in time on the edge cliff.

"Phew."

I looked down, on the head of the forth Hokage stone stood a black hooded person.

"Did he do something about that beam?" I thought.

I blinked and the figure vanished.

I felt someone's presence behind me. I immediately turned around; that same figure shadowed above me, the moonlight illuminated his face under the hood; a haunting white mask with a single hole in the right eye.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!"**

I jumped from my futon, covered with sweats all over. I breathed heavily. It was still night time.

"Thank Heavens it was only a dream"

"**Was it so…?" **A dark voice came from the shadow.

"Gasp!" I didn't dare to speak.

Soft footsteps slowly approached from the other side of my room. Each step made my body even more paralyzed. I wanted to look away, lest it's a demonic entity, but fear was too overwhelming. Its true, that humans are all scared of the unknown..

The faint moonlight in my bedroom illuminated the entity; a dark cloaked figure, with an orange mask…..

I passed out.


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Tobi**

I opened my eyes; my blurry vision didn't take long to restore. My surrounding was dim; I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. The back of my head knocked against the floor as I barely tried to lift it. My headache and my half-paralyzed body must be the side effects after awakening from fainting.

"Oh my gosh, that orange masked phantom…" Remembering him just made me scared again.

Fainting from fright shouldn't last more than a couple of minutes; how did I manage to be at a place like this in such a short amount of time? Surely he must have carried me here..

"**You are awake!" **A squeaky voice called

With dizziness and some difficulties, I turned my head to see the voice's origin. You got to be kidding me, he's here! Being still weak, I couldn't get up and run away.

The man ran and crouched beside me; he then held his knees with one arm while poking my cheeks with his finger. A ring carved with a 玉 flashed in front of me. I just realized this individual was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Hey, missie! Are you dead?" He's still poking me. My eyes are half closed, maybe that's why.

"Umm… Stop poking me…"

"Ahh! You are awake! Yay!" The orange masked man shouted with bliss. His voice sounded extremely immature.

"What's with this guy…" I thought. I caste a glimpse at his face; his eyes were well hidden behind that mask. And the thing itself has a spiral pattern. Come to think about it, this guy was fully covered from head to toe; he even wore gloves...

"Where am I…" I asked

"In one of our awesome and mysterious and cozy hideouts!"

"Are you a part of the Akatsuki?" I asked while still lying on the ground

"Oooh yeah! I just became their newest member! Sasori-senpai went to Heaven, and I'm here to replace him!" He said while trying to pose like a model in his cloak.

Sasori? I just remembered the Akatsuki member whom Yamato and his partner fought last time.

I sat up, my body could move a little bit more now.

"Waaah! Don't try to move so much!" The man panicked and held my shoulders to support me.

This place was like a cave; a few pillars supported the ceiling. Some wooden barrels and boxes are piled against the walls. The dim light enveloping the mystery man and me was from a candle. And… I just realized I was wearing nothing but my sleeping robe…

"You… what were you doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night!" I demanded with great annoyance

"Eeek! Scary!" The man jumped back, I almost fell again without his support.

"Um-hum!" He cleared his throat. "My name is Tobi, you're Hisako, right?"

"How did you know my name? And answer my last question!"

"Hmm, well you see.." He starts to sweat. "For now I won't tell you!"

"?!" I squinted my eyes in irritation

"Hisako-chan~ I will be leaving for now, but someone else will keep you company 3" Tobi blew a flying kiss. His entire body distorted in a swirling motion and disappeared into the hole of his mask.

"…..."

The cave became silent.

"Hm, that bastard Tobi, telling me to guard some prisoner; can't he do it himself?! Next time I will blast him off!" A new voice echoed from the darkness; someone was approaching!

I grew vigilant and stood up abruptly. It's been barely ten minutes since I woke up, my brain was still deprived of oxygen; I kneed down with my palms pressing on the ground. Damn it, who could it be now?

"Huh? It's you!" Footsteps came to a halt

I looked up; a surprised looking Deidara stood in front of me.


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – Stuck in the Akatsuki Hideout with Deidara**

Seeing Deidara at a time like this was much unexpected. We stared at each other for a five full seconds. Deidara blushed and stepped back, pointing at me with a finger: "O-oi! Wha- what are you wearing! How ungraceful!"

My face heated up like chili. I turned away, flustered. I wanted to break this awkward ambiance more than anything.

"What does that orange masked moron want from me?" I tried to change the topic

Deidara's blush subdued. "Who knows, that idiot didn't tell me anything but to keep an eye on you."

"If that's the case, I'll be going." I stood up and walked past him. I didn't feel dizziness anymore.

He grabbed my arm with his grip. "I was told to keep you under surveillance."

"..."

"Give it up, you can't even fight me dressing like that..!" Deidara showed a rapist smile. His face looked especially creepy under the candle light.

"He's right, I have no tools, no weapons. If I try to fight him with Taijutsu, my robe would come loose… and…" I couldn't imagine the rest..

I sat back on the ground against the cave wall. I crossed my arms and looked at Deidara, who turned around and walked to a large wooden barrel. He sat down, crossing his arms and legs. The candle light was too dim to illuminate his face. But I sensed that I was being watched. Strangely I wasn't tied up as a hostage normally would be. Maybe that Tobi underestimated me.

"Deidara, are we in Amegakure?"

"No."

So they have more than one hideout, huh?

"Where are we then?" I asked again

"Not in the Land of Fire, that's all I can say. Don't even try to escape, Hm!"

No way! How did that Tobi managed to－

I sneezed.

"..."

"If you're cold, wear this." An Akatsuki cloak was tossed to me.

I was so surprised by Deidara's gesture. Even an Akatsuki has a hidden good side. I put it on; it smelled of clay, but was still warm from Deidara's body heat. My body was immediately relieved from the cold. This was the first time a man has offered me his coat. I felt really blissful and special! But I tried to suppress visible happy emotions since we were still enemies.

"That's generous of you."

"Hm"

The cave was silent again.

"Now what am I supposed to do? If I use a Ninjutsu attack, it would certainly stir up a fight. My robe would be exposed to the risk of loosening again.. I'll use my power to get away then. I will make it look like that I'm only getting a little shuteye to avoid suspicion." I thought

I closed my eyes and tried to meditate. The cave was silent. Occasional flicker sounds came from the candle flame. Deidara didn't make a single sound. After a good 15 minutes, I was almost ready. The question is, **what place and time **should I travel to? I wish I were able to just teleport to some place instead of time travel. Maybe I **can**, if I **try**. I imagined my current time, but at some other place… my Clan. When I opened my eyes again, I was at where I thought I would be. I'm home.

**Meanwhile, in the Akatsuki hideout, Deidara got sleepy and dipped his head to fight the fatigue. Through his tired eyes, Deidara noticed the girl who was supposed to sit there was gone. He immediately became wide-awake and searched for her everywhere. **

"**This can't be happening! Hm! I can't imagine what Tobi's face would look like when he comes back!" Desperate words echoed in the cave**


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – A new destination  
**

The night was serene. I was standing inside my Clan's main gate. Windy chills brushed through my face. I still had Deidara's cloak on me. Poor Mr. Artist, he must have noticed my disappearance by now.

Everything happened in less than an hour after I woke up from that demonic dream. Whether or not that Tobi is related to the similar hooded person inside my dream is still unknown. However, by any chance, if the two **are **related, I would probably die from an heart attack. The dream itself matched with a story my parents told me; the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox on Konoha. But there weren't any details about that mysterious person.

I don't know what was Tobi's motive for abducting me. I wonder if Uchiha Itachi leaked to other members about my kekkei genkai. But Deidara doesn't seem to know anything, so I doubt about that. From now on, my home isn't safe anymore, as they would probably come here to find me again. Asking Konoha for help is not a plausible way due to the risk of getting my secret exposed. I went back into my house and changed my sleeping robe to my Ninja attire. Deidara's cloak was stored away in my bedroom; I couldn't help but to give a subtle smile as I remembered the scene when he threw me his cloak. I left.

I didn't know where to go, maybe I should travel to distance villages to hide for a few days. Being away for too long can disrupt my future missions with Konoha. I set off on foot to the South. I reached an old town by dawn. The place looked peaceful enough so I checked into a traditional Inn with a hot spring resort. Being tired as hell, I went to bed directly and slept until sunset..

**Meanwhile in the Akatsuki hideout, Tobi came back to see an alone Deidara sitting on a wooden barrel..**

"**Gasp! Senpai! Where's Hisako-chan?!" Tobi freaked out**

**"..."**

**Deidara slowly turned to his partner in a grumpy face: "She's gone.."**

"**Yeeeeeow! Senpai! I always had faith in you! How can you fail me like this!" Tobi ran around in circles holding his head. **

**Tobi suddenly came to a halt and hold up his index: "gasp! Senpai, could it be… that you fell asleep and she-**

**BANG!**

******Deidara threw a clay spider at Tobi, who shrieked. **

"**Shut up you idiot! Next time you capture someone guard them yourself! HM!"  
**

"**Hm, Tobi, what business do you have with that Hisako anyway?" Deidara calmed down. He was actually very curious himself**

**Tobi's Sharingan shone under his mask's peephole. **

My stomach's grumblings woke me up. I washed my face and went outside the Inn for supper. Food stands filled the street, along with a few adult clubs. I ate a bowl of ramen at a small shop. My chopsticks held a slice of naruto (fish cake) in between, which made me wonder where that brat might be now.

"Thanks for the food" I left the money on the table

The sky got really dark, there weren't much fun things to do anyways in a simple town like this. I wasn't interested in going to clubs filled with big bust women nor did I like visiting temples at night. So I headed back for the Inn, harboring the thought of the hot spring.

Onsen（温泉）hot springs are heated by underground volcanoes. They provide deep relaxation and are believed to have medical benefits. I brought a wooden bucket with a small towel and soap inside. I sat down on a stool at the washing section to clean myself first. Afterwards, I went to the outdoor Onsen. Hot steams were overwhelming. They felt so comfortable in autumn season; I bet even better in winters.

"Damn this is relaxing!" I soaked in

Thoughts and fatigues all went away, nothing can feel better than this! I was the only one here. A small waterfall by the spring gave a touch of tradition. A wooden wall separated the women and the men's sections, leaving no chance for them to peak, unless...

I unconsciously looked up, and saw two hands from the other side trying to grab on.


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – Fortuitous Coincidence **

"Pervert!" I quickly removed the folded towel from my head and wrapped it around my chest.

The person must be planning to peep.

I quickly formed hand seals: **"Water Gathering Gorgon!" **water was summoned and stroked at the peeping tom whom I haven't seen the face yet. "Owh-my elbow!" came from the other side, and I heard a big water splash; he must have fallen into the hot spring after his hands slipped. From the sound of that voice, this person must be around middle age. Middle age..

Thanks to him, I lost the mood to enjoy the Onsen, so I got out and went to grab my wooden bucket. In the ladies' changing room, I put on the Inn's cotton bath robe and went back to my guest room.

I was planning to stay for only three days lest the Akatsuki finds my whereabouts. On the third morning, I went down to checkout my room.

The old lady at the front desk was billing another customer in an awfully slow manner. While I waited, my eyes stared at an indoor bamboo fountain before I heard something that cut me off. "Oh my, what happened to your elbow?" The old lady adjusted her glasses and leaned closer to a customer's arm.

"Um?" I turned around to look: standing beside me at the front desk was a really tall man with waist-length spiky white hair. Then, I noticed his left elbow was indeed wrapped with a simple cotton sling.

"Wait.." The flashback from two nights ago came back; "Ow-my elbow!"

Could he be that peeping tom?!

"O-san! It was you who was trying to peep at the hot spring wasn't it!"

The man in question froze there like a statue. He turned around to face me, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Shh- shh, don't be so lound..!" He almost pleaded. "It's not what you think, please just let me explain..!"

"Tsk!" I crossed my arms

The bill was paid and I walked out of the Inn followed by the earlier peeping tom who's desperately trying to explain himself. I just ignored him and sat down in a dango shop across the street.

"O jou-san, com'on, just hear me out..! I was just doing some... research, you see"

"What kind of research must be done in a hot spring!? And just who are you?"

Hearing this, the pervert brushed off all embarrassment from earlier and showed pride.

"Heh, since you asked, I shall tell you my true identity!" He enthusiastically said

Kabuki music suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West.."

"Not even in the Heavens! I'm one of the Sannin..."

"White-haired frog tamer..." **PUFF **he hoped on a summoned toad

"Even a crying baby would stare in awe... **The Great Jiraiya!**"

"That is me..! Oooooooh~"

He finished his entry in a dramatic kabuki dance.

"..."

I somehow find this extremely amusing. I wasn't mad anymore. To think of all people, I came across the legendary Sannin Jiraiya in a town like this.


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – At the Dango Shop**

Jiraiya sat down across the table, inviting himself. The shop owner came over to bring us two cups of Ocha (Japanese Green Tea), emitting deep aromas.

"What would you two like to have?" The shop owner rubbed his hands together

"Hm, Bocchan Dango for two. The tab's on me!" Jiraiya laughed

"Right away..!" The owner left

"Gee, thanks for covering the tab. I guess this is your way to recompense me for your peeping attempt?" I said in a pouting face

"Oi! Don't use such perverted expression! I was doing research!" Jiraiya's vein popped

"Tell me about it..!" I crossed my arms

"Heh, I'm the author of a famous book series. I always need "special inspirations" to write, you know." Jiraiya proudly took out a book from his green short skirt kimono

イチャイチャパラダイス(make-out paradise) flashed in front of me. My mouth dropped: "Whaa?! You wrote that?!" Flashbacks of Kakashi reading that popped into my head in an instant.

"Oooh- even **you** have heard about it; I'm really famous I see..!" Jiraiya complacently nodded to himself

That was the last straw... I have completely lost all respect for this perverted old man, regardless his title of a Sannin..

"Here's your Dango!" The owner brought four Dangos separated in two plates and gave one to each of us

"Itadakimasu (thanks for the food)" I took a Dango by the wooden stick

"Not bad..!" Jiraiya's mouth was full

I threw a glance at him: I really haven't looked at him properly until now. Jiraiya's white hair has bangs framing down on both sides of his face. Unique symmetrical red lines ran down from his eyes all the way to his jawline. That headband of his was especially interesting; it was horned with a 油 written on it. Another noticeable thing was a big scroll, which Jiraiya carried with him.

"Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing in a small town like this?" I swallowed the first red bean rice ball

"Hm?" Jiraiya looked up. "Well.. I'm traveling to gather information on some Organization."

"What Organization?"

"Hmm.." Jiraiya frowned and crossed his arms. "This is a top secret matter; I cannot reveal anything further to a stranger I just met. But don't get offended, young lady!" Jiraiya laughed again

Some Organization, huh? Perhaps he's talking about the Akatsuki? Well, I don't know if it's wise of me to engage into this conversation. For the moment I should pretend that I know nothing about it.

"It's fine" I answered in a casual way

"Say, what is your name? I still don't know anything about you yet..!" Jiraiya's hand reached the back of his head in slight embarrassment

"I'm Michitoki Hisako from the Michitoki Clan"

"Oh-!" Jiraiya's expression suddenly turned serious for a swift moment at the name of Michitoki, but quickly assuaged

"Ohh~!" Jiraiya tapped his fist in his other palm with an enlightened expression. "I know that Clan! A long time ago when I just became a Jounin, I got the chance to know another Michitoki who contributed greatly in the Second Shinobi World War!"

"Jiraiya-sama, you are actually the first person I met who know about my Clan." I don't know whether I should feel happy or rather embarrassed of my small Clan's poor recognition in overall

"Um Hm..! It sure brings back memories..!" The look on Jiraiya's face turned into a nostalgic smile

We finished our Dangos and had a further conversation about a few casual matters. Apparently, Jiraiya was a gregarious and carefree individual. He displayed no more perversion interest in neither his conversation nor in his facial expressions. In fact, he seemed to be well mannered. Since he did fail his peeping attempt and saw nothing of me back at the hot spring, I decided to brush off the old grudge. Judging from his reasoning, Jiraiya had a strong belief in peace and an optimistic view for the future Shinobi generation. The Sannin went off to a separate road after we left the town together. He leaked nothing of his future whereabouts for the sake of the mission's secrecy. I continued my journey alone. My next destination should be a town situated more in the proximity of Konoha. I mustn't be away for too long. Tsunade might call for me anytime.


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 – The Mystery of Tobi  
**

Shukuba Town is near; a pleasure district full of Inns, restaurants, bars, and brothels. Not only it's a perfect rest spot for travelers, but also in distance of Konoha, which is convenient for me at the moment. The sun was about to set, the sky turned orange. The dense trees blocked most of the sunlight, leaving narrow spaces to see the open sky. Two crows flew into view and disappeared above the trees. I was really tired, so I relieved my bag off my shoulders and sat down against a tree. I didn't summon Yonakamaru for the reason of exposing my whereabouts to the Akatsuki, in the worst scenario.

Birds' chirping and moderate wind breezes has made the surrounding forest livelier. But mixed among nature's sounds was another one that couldn't be identified; a subtle swarming sound that I had trouble to locate. The sound seemed to be nearer and less subtle by each second. A small area of tall grass from a few feet away budged. My eyes fixed to that spot; something slowly emerged from the ground. All I did was resting and the unexpected sight of this new entity made the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

A giant venus fly trap-like plant surfaced from the grassland. I could hear my heart beat pounding inside my chest. My intense focus on the up coming threat unconsciously slowed down my breathing. The plant widely opened, exposing menacing spikes. But the most harrowing thing about it was that a person was hidden inside, but only from the head to its lower chest. The rest of its body might be buried under the ground.

"**Hellooooo~~!**" The thing cried out

I gasped

"I found you~!" The face grinned behind those spikes

The humanoid inside the plant had white skin on one side and complete blackness on the other side. It had pale green hair and golden eyes.

"Let's contact Tobi." A rough and dark voice said, totally different from the earlier one

"I just sent out the signal~! He's coming anytime~!" The old voice was back

"**That Tobi!" **Oh no I'll be tracked down if I don't get away!

I got on my feet and grabbed my bag to run. Just when I turned my back to the plant monster, I came face to face with Tobi, who blocked my path. My body halted, sweat ran down my face. Again, how did this guy managed to appear out of nowhere? I couldn't even sense his presence!

"Tobi.. What business do you have with me..?" My voice showed no signs of nervousness or fear

"You are really something.. Running away right under Deidara's nose." Tobi's voice completely changed, it was mature and serious. The old Tobi in the hideout was no more.

"I had to follow you for 4 days until that troublesome white haired Ninja completely departed from you~! It's so tiring!" The plant monster whined

"Stop whining about useless stuff." Warned the rougher voice

Why is that plant talking and answering to himself? As if it has two personalities. Dusk dimmed the forest, taking away the little light it had.

"It doesn't matter now.. You won't be able to escape again." In darkness, a gleaming eye shone behind the mask, a** Sharingan**.

"You have Sharingan?!" I was taken aback. Uchiha Itachi should be the only remaining Uchiha beside his younger brother.

"Just who are you?"

"I am... Uchiha Madara."


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 – Uchiha Madara**

Uchiha... Madara...?! The Legendary Shinobi back in the days when Konoha was founded? Several generations have passed since then, no human could live that long.

"That is not possible. He is supposed to be dead."

Tobi's sinister chuckle gave an implication that I might be wrong. "Well then, I might just have to show you..." His hand slowly reached for his mask. "But... it won't make much of a difference..."

Sweat ran down my face. Either way it's impossible..

His mask was lifted off. Two gleaming Sharingans shone in the darkness. Those eyes are different than Uchiha Itachi's. They exhibited ascendency and puissance in a different way. The rest of his facial features were hard to distinguish due to the meager light source. Even if I could see him, I wouldn't know how Uchiha Madara looked like anyway.

"The Uchiha Clan is no more. No one besides a remaining few can possess such visual prowess. Its up to you to whether believe me or not." The dominating voice left no room for disagreement

"If you are indeed the real Uchiha Madara, how did you manage to live this long..?" My mind was congested with confusion and doubt

"Like I said, it's up to you to whether believe me or not." Tobi slightly raised his voice

Alright then...

"Like you, I'm a savior of the Uchiha Clan... I know for a while now, about your kekkei genkai.. and your plan."

Itachi revealed me to the Akatsuki after all..! But no one besides my Clan Elders and me knows about my goal to revive the Uchiha Clan. How did he-

"Zetsu was created from Hashirama Senju's cells that enables him to roam freely without being detected. He told me about you." Tobi said

"Heh!" The plant monster in question grinned.

"Since when did you find out?" I panicked

There was a brief silence.

"On the day you infiltrated Amekagure with those two Konoha Shinobis, Zetsu has observed your entire battles with Itachi and Konan. Seems that Uchiha has discovered something interesting about you.. Afterwards Zetsu informed me, I ordered him to follow you and to track you down. How fortuitous, you directly went to your Clan Elders for advise.. Your motive was revealed. Zetsu told me everything..." Tobi put his mask back on

"We would come to get you much sooner if not for you being in the same town as Jiraiya~!" Zetsu exclaimed, his dragging voice tone changed the austere ambience in a weird way

"From Zetsu's assumption, Jiraiya is likely to be traveling in search for our other hideouts. Unnecessary fights should be avoided for now." Tobi walked closer to me

The new information revealed to me is too overwhelming to assort; why didn't Itachi denounce my ability to the Akatsuki? Aren't they interested in special kekkei genkais? And now its confirmed that Jiraiya's mention of the "Organization" was indeed referring to the Akatsuki. Some outcomes can be predicted, yet, some are so confounding... Uchiha Itachi, you are so hard to figure out.

"Madara, huh? What do you want to tell me?" I can't suppress my perplexity anymore

For now I'll believe him as Uchiha Madara. I'm in no position to judge a man's identity that I know nothing about. Even if he weren't Madara, the sole existence of another living Uchiha is a mystery.

"I tracked you down in order to have a concession with you." Madara finally said

"Your power is to be feared, if used to its full potential. With that ability, you can not only save the annihilated Uchiha Clan like you originally planned, but also further deeds from the past that can reshape the Shinobi World's history."

Madara's words reminisced the night when my Clan's founder unlocked my kekkei genkai with his Chakara. Some points in Takahiro and Madara's messages indirectly matched together. Madara knows about my destiny and my mission. But...

"I know what you are thinking." His powerful voice ringed again. "Itachi might know about your ability, but only Zetsu and I are aware of your motive."

He used his Sharingan to read my mind.. Just like that Itachi.

"So, what do you expect me to do?" I said at last

"..."

"Join the Akatsuki."


	38. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – To Join or Not to Join**

***What?*******

Join, the Akatsuki. Did I hear it right..?

"Madara. Joining the Akatsuki is contradicting what I'm trying to accomplish. I acquire peace, yet your Organization is malevolent. This doesn't make sense."

"I do not oppose your objective. After all, you and the Akatsuki are not much different." Said Madara

"!?" What does he mean?

"Just how much do you know about the true Akatsuki; we are said to be a criminal Organization, and you are being dogmatic to affirm it? Isn't it against your better judgment, Hisako?"

His words pierced straight to the core. Without realizing, I'm indeed being a dogmatist regarding the Akatsuki. In honesty, I never knew what the Akatsuki's goal was, or what they ever did that was considered evil. Konoha was antagonizing the Organization while knowing little to nothing about them in depth. Maybe the presence of a member such as Uchiha Itachi itself convinced them the stance of the Organization. The Akatsuki being an evil group was after all, another circulating assumption by the people. Since I decided not to give credit to the common story of Uchiha Itachi's superficial reason of his Clan's massacre, then why am I believing what was said about the Akatsuki by the public?

Madara went on: "The Akatsuki's long-term goal is to acquire world peace. Our Organization was initially founded during the Third Shinobi World War to recalcitrate the tyranny and oppression suffered by our founders' home village: Amegakure. From the surface, we consist of S-Rank missing Ninjas assigned with different tasks spanning in different regions. What do people know about us? How they view us is not important. **We are narrowing the gap to peace in our own way**."

A silent moment followed.

"Aren't our goals all aimed for peace in the end..?" Madara finally said

His words made my heart skip a beat. At this point, I'm bedeviled. Could I be wrong about the Akatsuki? I still don't know. This person in front of me claimed to be Madara without solid proof. How is his story credible? I'll refuse him for now.

"This is too sudden. I'm not ready to join a dominant Organization such as the Akatsuki. Besides, I'm affiliated with Konoha now. Joining you would mean betrayal." I stated

"I am not asking to you join, I am **forcing** you." Madara's voice became even more stern

What a situation have I got myself into. If I was actually convinced by this Madara's words, I would regret the day I was born if they turned out to be a lie. In the end, I could be used by the Akatuski to achieve their goal, which I can't even confirm is whether good like Madara said, or evil.

I didn't answer.. yet.

Madara turned around. Zetsu's whole body emerged from the grass; he wore an Akatsuki cloak too. He joined Madara and grinned to me.

"You will be joining, without objections. We might let you go today, but we are coming back to get you. Escape is futile." Those were Madara's last words

They left.

I stood there, staring at their walking backsides. This world seems to be full of lies. Does true peace ever exists?

I ambled in the sinister night forest towards the next town. I wasn't thinking about anything.


	39. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 – Kakashi's Ninja Dog and A Call from the Hokage**

I spent the whole day gambling in Shukuba Town. I wish to free my mind from the troublesome reality for a while. Jackpot. Twice.

The money I won was enough to live in a lavish hot spring Inn for 6 months.

Even though I was happy, I didn't react like a normal lotto winner to this sudden gain of wealth. Last night's encounter with a man who called himself Uchiha Madara has left much things for me to ponder.

About dusk, I was enjoying kaiseki (traditional Japanese Dinner featuring seasonal and regional specialties) in my guest room. I heard fireworks coming from outside. The sounds became louder as I went opened the window. The town's people gathered with their families, all wearing traditional Kimonos. The streets are beyond crowded. Today might be a celebration. The night sky displayed a striking show of colorful and bright streaks.

"Wow..! Transient art this is..? I wonder if Deidara likes fireworks.."

Music and cheers ringed everywhere. The air smelled of gunpowder. I wouldn't want it to contaminate the food, so I shut the window for now.

**Munch munch munch...**

I turned around; a dog has its head buried in my dishes and ate a little bit of everything..!

"Hey! Where in the world did you came from?!" I lifted the dog off the dinner table; the food was already inedible by then.. covered in dog saliva.

"Oi, young lady, are you Michitoki Hisako?"

It spoke!

"Don't consider me as a normal dog. I'm a Ninja Dog full of dignity! And put me down!"

The dog escaped from my grip and landed on the tatami.

"Um-hm!" He cleared his throat. "Let's start by introduction; I'm Pakkun. Kakashi summoned me to track you down. The Hokage had new orders for you."

So that's how it is.. He's not just some random dog. Pakkun is a small pug with an old man's voice. He wore a Konoha headband and a blue vest imprinted with a big heno-heno-mo-heiji at the back.

"I see, is it urgent?" I asked

"Uhm." Pakkun confirmed with a nod

Let's go.

I grabbed my things and checked out the Inn as soon as possible and we set out for Konoha.

"Is the new mission concerning the Akatsuki again?" I asked while dashing through the dark woods with Pakkun

"Not quite."

I was a little surprised to hear that.

"It seems that Hokage has more trust in you after the last mission and she wish to recruit you in more tasks." Pakkun added

"I see."

For some reason, these words didn't bring me excitement or a sense of accomplishment like I thought they would. Even though all this was a part of my plan, after that Uchiha Madara said the Akatsuki's goal was to acquire world peace, I felt different towards everything. Let things go with the flow then..!

Shukuba Town wasn't distant from Konoha. We arrived soon enough. Inside the Village, Pakkun ran in front of me, leading the way to the Hokage Residence. Rushing up the stairs in the dim corridor, I bumped into someone that made me lose my balance. Just when I was about to fall down the stairs, a hand firmly grabbed my waist.

"Saved..." My eyes finally adjusted to the dark and recognized the person supporting me: Genma. The Jounin who went to my Clan a few weeks ago.

"That was a close one. Are you alright?" Genma asked

His face was so near from mine. Looking closely, he has a unique charming demeanor. Always had that insouciant smile, but with a little weariness this time. I blushed not knowing why.

"Um, I'm fine. Thanks." I said, regaining my balance

"What's with the rush?" Genma asked with a friendly smirk

"The Hokage called for me."

"Oh that's right! Did you know? She talked about you a lot these days. Looks like she found a competent Ninja!"

"It's an honor for me to be recognized by the Hokage. Seems that my Clan's alliance with Konoha is gaining momentum." I optimistically said

"I look forward to go on future missions with you, too." Genma said

"That would certainly be great.." I unconsciously smiled. I bet he won't see it in this dark surrounding..

"I'll catch up with you later, Genma"

"Yeah."

I knocked on the Hokage Office door.

Tsunade: "Come in!"

Kakashi and Shizune were standing by her desk and turned around as they heard the door open.

"Ah, Hisako, you finally came!" Tsunade's tone sounded agog

Looks like she's really eager to see me.

"Good job, Pakkun." Kakashi said. The Ninja pug disappeared in a cloud of smoke. His job is done.

"We got a new mission in hand and I believe no one is more suited for this than you."


	40. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 – The Epic Duo**

A mission that no one else is more suitable than me..? What could that be?

**Standing a few feet away, Shizune thought to herself with a comical face: "... Actually the Village is just short in available Ninjas at the moment. But even if this weren't the case, Tsunade-sama might want to recruit Hisako-san anyway, so.." **

"Your mission is to secure the Land of Fire's border! Most of the Jounins have left for urgent missions.. The Village's current insufficient number of Ninjas could lead to susceptible foreign invasions. We cannot afford to send out more Ninjas to fortify the security, so I told Kakashi to find you in order to give us a hand." Tsunade crossed her fingers again

"Hai."

"The patrolling squad will be sent out in four-man teams. Your teammates shall be.."

Tsunade slid back her chair a few inches and pulled open a drawer behind her desk. Her hand took out a few paper documents and scanned them.

"You shall work with **Team Guy**! One of their members is on a different mission; Hisako, your job is to replace him!" Tsunade said, handing out her documents to me.

I took them over. On the paper showed the Team's information and statistics, along with four pictures of their members. Two of them looked strikingly alike.

"**Ah.. poor Hisako..." Kakashi pressed his palm on his forehead with a helpless look**

Multiple rushing footsteps came from the corridor.

"Slow down, Lee!" A female voice shouted

"OooOOoohh~!" The Office door has just been burst open by a fist punch. The door slammed against the sidewall, making it crack.

"Tsunade-sama! Where is our new team member?" The intruder eagerly asked

"Come down, Lee!" Tsunade looked angry. "She is temporarily replacing Neji; I have no intention to add a permanent member to Team Guy!"

"Hai! I understand!" He immediately replied. (This guy sure is hyper..)

This "Lee" in question is a **very** unique looking person; he wears a green colored body-hugging tights with orange leg warmers down his knees. His head protector serves as a belt tied around the waist, and he must be a Chuunin, for he is wearing a Konoha flask jacket.

Those are about the aggregate characteristics of his attire. But his face has the most distinguishing features. The first thing that comes into mind is "**bushy brows**", although he has funny looking eyes and a mushroom haircut. I secretly laughed to myself in my head while maintaining a serious look on the outside.

Two other people rushed into the office after Lee, running out of breath. They must belong to Team Guy, judging from the pictures I saw earlier.

Tsunade sighed. "Now that everyone is here, I shall introduce to you, your newest team member: Michitoki Hisako." Her hand gestured to me

The three new arrivals turned to my direction and enthusiastically greeted me.

The girl introduced herself first: "I'm Tenten! Nice to meet you!" She gave a very warm and welcoming smile. Tenten wears Chinese-style hair buns and a high collared white blouse with a crimson hakama-style like trousers. She carries a big scroll behind her back.

Lee followed: "Hello, my name is Rock Lee! Honored to meet you!" He gave me a 90-degree bow. My left eyebrow twitched to this sudden formal gesture.

"Even though I cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, I want to prove to the whole world that I can still become a splendid Ninja with only Taijutsu!" Lee broke down into emotional tears and clenched his fist with burning eyes.

"My motto is to be stronger than yesterday; if I have to, I'll become stronger than a half day ago, even a minute ago! The person I admire the most is Guy sen-

**"OW!" **Tenten gave Lee a good punch with her knuckles

"Hai, hai. By introduction you don't need to say this much..." Tenten's fist swelled

"That's my favorite pupil! Lee! Keep up with your uplifted spirit of youth!" The Rock Lee look-alike passionately cried and hugged his student. The two cried together in a tight embrace...

". . . . . . . . . ."

Everyone in the room looked at the two with a huge sweat on their forehead, especially Kakashi. Now I understand why he said "poor Hisako" earlier..

"Guy, you are the only one left.." Reminded Kakashi

"Hm, excuse-me. People call me the **Leaf's Noble Gentleman**, Might Guy!" His thumb pointed to himself with a flashy smile (mind you his teeth flashed for real).

This is a really amusing Team; Tenten is perhaps the only "normal one" among her teammates. I wonder what kind of personality does that Neiji have. Might Guy and Lee looks so much alike, could they be blood related? But their names are different.. Anyways, now I really look forward to start my new mission with my new Team!

"My name is Michitoki Hisako, nice to meet you, Team Guy!" I replied with a teeth-flashing smile

"We will make a fine team, Hisako-san!" Rock Lee gave me a classic good guy pose


	41. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 – Dark Motive from Otogakure**

After the Hokage had given us the instructions, Team Guy and I headed out the Village gate and dashed into the verdant woods. Mind you, I was still eating my dinner in Shukuba Town about two hours ago; it's pitch dark outside right now. Locating and tracking down enemies will be difficult tasks. On the way, I asked Tenten about the relationship of Lee and Guy Sensei.

"Tenten, do Lee and Guy Sensei share any kinship?" I asked

"Hm, no they do not. Guy Sensei is Lee's idol, so he works hard to emulate him, that's all. When Lee was still in the Academy, everyone made fun of him because he couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Even the teachers had commented that Lee wasn't cut out to be a Shinobi. He felt inferior to everyone else, especially to Neji, who was considered a once in a generation genius. During Lee's darkest days, Guy Sensei came to comfort him and gave him encouragement. Lee's perspective dramatically changed and he was determined to become a respectable Ninja despite all the difficulties." Tenten showed a sympathetic smile on her face as she recounted me the story of her teammate

That's a really interesting student-teacher relationship..! I was greatly impressed with Lee's determination and the respect I held for him had just immensely augmented. Also, by hearing Neji as a rare genius, I harbored the thought to go on a future mission with him too, if there will be any.

"Lee yo, let's not make this trip a waste of time; we should sprint to the border as training!" Guy Sensei turned to Lee, who was running along side him

"Oh! Guy Sensei! I see, sprinting at night can strength our perception skill in the dark! I expect no less from Guy Sensei! Alright!" Lee went on ahead at a much faster speed and we lost sight of him in a matter of seconds...

"Tenten, Hisako-san! Let's do the same!" Guy Sensei seemed overly enthusiastic and dashed after Lee, leaving us behind.. Tenten looked very annoyed, yet hopeless

"Alright! We should chase after them, or else we'd get lost in the woods!" I earnestly said, looking up ahead.

"Oi, Hisako-san, don't tell me, you-

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Tenten desperately yelled

"Sigh, I can't believe she's just like them..! Neji, come back!" Her voice echoed in the dark forest

Those guys give good motivation! For some reason, I do not feel annoyed at all, unlike Tenten, whose facial expression always have the implication of "_why am I the only normal one here..?_"

I caught up with Lee and Guy Sensei and managed to keep up with their pace.

"I expect no less from you, Hisako-san! How about we make this a competition? The first one reaches the border wins!" Lee zealously suggested

"Oi, oi, isn't that a little overboard?" I commented in a pouting face

Tenten finally caught up with us. "Hey! Slow down a little..!"

Guy Sensei suddenly came to a halt on a tree branch. We followed.

"Shh.. I sensed someone's presence." Guy Sensei put a finger over his mouth, signaling us to be quiet

The four of us stayed alert for even the slightest enemy indicator. The night was silent; little cricket chirping sounds could be heard, with occasional wind breezes against the grass.

"They won't show themselves, huh..?" Tenten mumbled with a smirk

"Its useless to hide!" Tenten swiftly unrolled her big scroll hanging behind her back and summoned hundreds of Ninja weapons for a large range attack.

Innumerable thrusting sounds pierced through their trajectories. Sounds like someone's injured.. No, there's more than one enemy.

Someone charged at us from behind; the kunai in hand reflected the moonlight, revealing the enemy's position. I gave the opponent a bone crushing kick, smashing him/her into a tree. We heard a body falling. One down!

Lee engaged in a fight of his own. Punches and kicks were heard in obscurity. A moment later, the fight settled down; Lee defeated his foe.

"These enemies are weak, but don't let your guard down..!" Guy warned us

"Hai, Guy Sensei!" Lee immediately answered

Someone jumped from one tree branch to the next, each step more distant than the previous.

"The last one is fleeting!" Guy shouted. He tracked down the opponent's position and pined him down.

"What's your purpose here? Are you planning to attack Konoha?" Guy demanded

"Tsk! We can't do that anyway.. We are only spies, we lack in physical combat skills. Invasion is the other team's job. Our mission has failed, just kill me! If you don't, Orochimaru-sama will finish the job anyway..!" The enemy's voice was filled with mockery and desperation

"Did you just say Orochimaru?! You guys came from Otogakure?!" Guy's voice sounded surprised

"So what if we are?"

"You are coming back to Konoha with us!" Guy Sensei said

"That.. will never happen.." The enemy bit off a suicide pill and ended his own life

A moment of silence followed. No one spoke a word. Guy Sensei finally stood up: "We should call backups from the Intelligence Division to recuperate these corpses! They shall find out what orders Orochimaru had given them."

"He mentioned another team, does that mean more enemies are trying to infiltrate Konoha?" Tenten asked

"Yeah. That seems to be the case." Guy replied with a concerned look

"I can summon my bird to transmit your message to the Hokage, Guy Sensei." I said

"Ohh! That's just what we need!" He complimented to the idea

I jumped on top of the trees where the moonlight illuminated the forest acme. With the meager light source, I managed to pithily write down the current situation on a small scroll. I summoned Yonakamaru and attached it on his leg.

"I'm counting on you, Yonakamaru!"

He flew off


	42. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 – A Thing to be Noticed**

Dawn broke. Team Guy successfully ensured the Land of Fire's safety against any form of incursion. During the previous night, Yonakamaru delivered my message to Tsunade just in time for her to send out emergency alerts to all patrolling squads to hunt down the remaining enemies working under Orochimaru. At the same time, an Intelligence Division unit was immediately dispatched to retrieve the three bodies of the Otogakure Ninjas. Back at the laboratory, they deciphered the corpses' memory cells to trace information about Orochimaru's motive. The last enemy's brain tissues were destroyed as another side effect of the suicide pill he had swallowed prior his death. But the medical Ninjas doubt the pill was intentionally made that way to prevent leakage of sensitive information. It was a very rough night, but before dawn, everything was assured.

By early morning, most of the Jounins sent out on missions have returned to the Village. Our job is done. Back at the Hokage Office, Tsunade looked visibly pleased with our last night's mission. Above all, she praised our Team's efficiency in delivering the urgent message in time, which immensely helped with the enemies' capture.

"Good job, Team Guy! There's no telling what will happen if the other patrolling squad unites failed to detect the enemies. All this is thanks to you, Team Guy!" Tsunade earnestly complemented us

Shizune sincerely smiled to our effort.

Exiting the Hokage Residence, Tenten yawned while giving her arms a good stretch: "Ahh-! We can finally go home and rest!"

"No, Tenten, this is the perfect time to train! Exert more strains to our tired muscles can improve our endurance!" Lee claimed in pure passion

"Lee, are you serious? We just had an all-nighter mission!" Tenten complained

Lee turned to me and asked: "Hisako-san, would you like to join me in my training with Guy Sensei?"

"When I'm not sleepy I just might be interested..." I rubbed my tired eyes

"I see..." He looked down in disappointment

"There was something strange about that spy Ninja from Otogakure last night.. Did anyone noticed?" I suddenly commented; the three turned their attention to me

"When the last one was pinned to the ground by Guy Sensei, he deliberately leaked out that he was working for Orochimaru."

"What do you mean, Hisako-san?" Lee politely asked

"He faked a loyal image by asking for his own death upon failing his team's mission, but in reality he had no intention of guarding Orochimaru's plans. Or else why would he reveal that he had a tie with him? Also, since they were spies, ninja battles weren't their specialty. Still, they chose to attack us, knowing they would lose."

Guy pensively held his chin with his hand, trying to recall last night's event.

I went on: "he hinted us that they knew valuable information so we would want to take them back to the Intelligence Division. In the end, he swallowed the pill because he knew the other two had died, but their memory cells should be undamaged for data extraction."

"**Gasp**.. Now you mentioned it.." Tenten still looked a little puzzled

"I expect no less from you, Hisako-san! You are amazing at analyzing!" Lee clutched his fist in full admiration

"So.. This means that.. The Otogakure Ninjas waited for the opportunity to betray that Orochimaru. At the cost of their life." Guy commented

I nodded. "Probably so."

"Shouldn't we inform this to Tsunade-sama?" Tenten suggested

"Nah. All that Ninja wanted was for us to extract their information to reveal Orochimaru's plan. Now their wish had already come true. Betrayal happens all the time, something like this might just be a personal grudge they held against that Orochimaru." I replied

Tenten: "hm.."

We dismissed ourselves later on and went home. Lee gave me a hand-drawn map to a Dojo, which he claimed as his own. He wished that he could challenge me one day. I promised that I would.

I returned to my Clan and directly tumbled on my futon, followed by a deep slumber. By sunset, I woke up and had supper. At dusk, I decided to take a hot bath. While opening my drawer to find a clean bathrobe, I noticed Deidara's cloak, neatly folded among my other clothing. I smile and took it out; the smell of clay reminded me of that night.


	43. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 – Newly discovered Passion**

My following days were relatively relaxing; no missions, no "visitors" from the Akatsuki. Occasionally I got a glimpse of a Konoha Jounin or two entering my Clan, heading towards the Elders' Residence. One of them happened to be Genma. He spotted me and came over for a friendly greeting, looking light hearted as ever. When I asked him about my bewilderment of the unprecedented visits from Konoha Ninjas, Genma smirked and left me a cryptic answer: "Oh, something good alright. You'll see soon enough."

During my day-offs, besides sleeping, I personally did some maintenance work in my home garden and traveled back to Shukuba Town's gambling houses for a few days. I sincerely hope that I won't become an addicted gambler like how people described Tsunade. Although there **is** a difference between us: the ratio of my wins surpassed the losses. One night as I was ambling in the Town's night markets, a small bookshop situated at the end of an alley got my interest. Inside, old and new books cluttered everywhere, making me fear that they would collapse and inundate the shop anytime. Two mischievous young boys secretly hid themselves in a corner, reading adult picture books while the storeowner fell asleep. I pretend that I didn't see them for the sake of their privacy.

I arbitrarily picked out a used book on Medical Justu. I thought the content would certainly be incomprehensible to me, but actually, I managed to get an abstract understanding on about 75% of the material after the first scan.

"Interesting..."

I ended up by purchasing it and scrutinized every chapter when I had free times at night. Healing techniques will come in handy during future missions if my teammates ever get injured.

Upon returning to my Clan, Masoto-sama sent out a servant to invite me over for a meeting.

The Elders were already waiting for me.

"Lately we had a few visitors sent by the Hokage from Konoha. They came to transmit to us a request on the behalf of Tsunade-hime herself. Hearing from her messengers, you are greatly appreciated by the Leaf for your capability and shrewdness. They expressed their sincere gratitude for your altruistic assistance on several important occasions." Masoto-sama announced to me

I kept my calm demeanor and listened. Although inside, I certainly felt flattered. I unveiled a subtle, yet complacent smile. My mood is more uplifted than last time.

**"Tsunade-hime wish to officially form an ally with the Michitoki Clan. To prove her sincerity, she is willing to acknowledge you as a permanent residence of the Leaf. Therefore her messengers came to obtain our permission."** Masuyo-sama added

Hearing that, I was stroked with a sudden feeling of wonder and astonishment. This was certainly unexpected. Am I still going to live in my Clan, or move to Konoha? Am I going to be placed in a three-man team, or preferably a spot in the ANBU? But, either way I should like it

"A messenger will come again tomorrow to confirm our final decision. You shall be a part of the Leaf from now on. Forming an ally with the strongest Hidden Village in the nation is going to be a tremendous advantage for both you and our Clan's own prosperity. Don't you agree?"

I nodded "Of course"


	44. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 – Turning Point**

A turning point in my life has finally occurred. The Clan Elders approved Tsunade's requests, and a week later, a private alliance ceremony was held in the Konoha Council Hall, witnessed by a small number of Konoha and Michitoki Clan officials. As an exception, I was allowed to take part in it.

After the observance, Tsunade led me to her office under Shizune's company to officially announce my new identity as a Leaf Ninja.

"To have the privilege of forming an alliance with the Michitoki Clan is all thanks to your merit, Michitoki Hisako. You saved the lives of two ANBUs form our Village and provided us esoteric information on the Akatsuki. Not only that, but also on the night of Konoha's emergency security alert, you took part in detecting Orochimaru's subordinates from infiltrating our Village."

My face felt hot from her candid praise..

"You contributed too much for Konoha without asking for a single guerdon in return. You are already fully acknowledged as a competent Ninja by a handful of our elite Shinobis. I sincerely hope that you could become a part of the Village from now on, as one of our own people. What do you say?"

I paused for a moment: "Hai, Tsunade-sama..!"

Tsunade showed a delightful smile and stood up from her chair; her hand took out something from her desk drawer and walked to me. A dull shine slipped through the gaps between her fingers; I think I might know what it is.

"Welcome to the Leaf, Hisako-san." Tsunade personally tied a Konoha Headband on my forehead

"Tsunade-sama, this is.."

"This headband accompanied me since the day I became a Genin. Even though I had stopped wearing it since some years ago, I always kept it with me. Now, I shall pass it on to you." Tsunade said in a nostalgic smile

Shizune grinned in amazement. Judging from her smile, she must had felt happy for me from the bottom of her heart.

It's impossible to picture the long history behind this headband. I will cherish it as a proof of my competence and as a personal legacy left to me by the Hokage.

The new alliance was proclaimed to the rest of the Village shortly after. Tsunade persuaded me to stay for a while by offering me a very spacious and neat apartment situated in the center of the Village. Its geographic location is certainly unquestionable. I stayed there once in a while when I got bored from my quiet life in my Clan or when I was called for a mission. Excitements from the bustling Village stirred up novel feelings, which I find to be entertaining.

Now as a Leaf Ninja, Tsunade has already assigned me various missions classified from B to S ranks. I hadn't had a fixed team of my own so I was constantly arranged in mixed formations selected by the Hokage. Gradually, my social circle has enlarged in the new environment and I got to know many Jounin and some people of my generation. Strangely, I never encountered Yamato or Naruto again during my days in Konoha.

This leisure life seems to be too peaceful. One night as I was self-studying more on Medical Jutsu, I stopped and looked back my life in contemplation. I mustn't forget my whole purpose of affiliating with Konoha and the complication of getting my secrets leaked to the Akatsuki.

Good night.


	45. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 – At last**

Today, I was summoned to the office again by the Hokage. I presumed she would want to assign me another mission, but it wasn't the case. Tsunade offered me a persuasion, to join the Konoha ANBU.

"The ANBU is a distinct assassination and tactical squad that execute special high-level missions. Their goal is to protect Konoha, in exchange of having their lives exposed under constant threats. The ANBU is mainly responsible to carry high-risk missions involving assassinations, infiltrations and facing exceptionally strong opponents. Once an ANBU is mortally wounded or died, their body must be destroyed to prevent information leakage into the enemies' hands." Tsunade gravely said in frown

The atmosphere turned increasingly austere. A sweat slid down my face, hearing the dark side of the ANBU. The real squad is much more life threatening and appalling than how I assumed it would be.

"The ANBU take direct orders from me and each member is carefully hand picked for their individual skills and competence. Age, gender and background are no factors to be considered. We only chose the best. Hisako, will you join it?" Tsunade finally asked the question

At last came the opportunity I've been waiting for. After I set the determination to revive the Uchiha Clan, I contributed much effort to get a chance to come across two Konoha ANBUs. I ended up saving their lives and helping Tsunade further on the Village's missions. Finally did I earn her trust, I'm a part of Konoha itself now. All this was to get closer to the top, to those who know about the authentic truth of the Uchiha Clan massacre. The ANBU's secret nature is tightly linked with all these confidential resources. Despite the danger of risking my life, I must overcome it. Its now or never..

"I will join it." I finally said

"Hm." Tsunade gave an affirming nod

"Aside from me and the Konoha Elders, identities of the ANBU are to remain secret. You will change into the ANBU uniform and your face must always be hidden under the mask, regardless where you are. However, you are free to expose your face when you are dressed in regular attires. Never reveal to anyone that you are an ANBU, understand?" Her firm voice ordered

"Hai."

Shizune later led me into a remote room inside the Hokage residence to hand me my ANBU attire. The door was camouflaged by a Seal only to be broken with a release justsu. My own mask is made of lightweight white porcelain. The shape looks like that of a canis (a carnivore of the wolf and dog family). The lower half of the mask where the muzzle is supposed to be, protruded slightly. The peepholes for the eyes are small but don't bother me too much. They must have been made this way to conceal the ANBU's gaze, which can reveal their identity.

I fully dressed up in the uniform and found myself almost unrecognizable. The top consists of a sleeveless grey flak jacket and metal arm guards. Shizune attached a sword on the right side of my back with the handle pointing upward for an easy draw. I just remembered seeing a similar weapon on Yamato's back. It must be a part of the ANBU's standard attire.

"Now you shall receive a permanent tattoo like everyone else in the ANBU squad~!" Shizune evilly grinned

An old dirty glass leaning by the wall gave me a full body reflection.

"No way I look too cool!"

My expression turned serious as I remembered my purpose of joining this squad. From today on, I'm an ANBU working directly under the Hokage, ready to sacrifice myself in every arduous mission. Finally, if I conquer all that comes to me, I shall be another step closer to my goal. My fist clenched in determination.


	46. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 – Invitation to the Kuraku Izakaya**

On the next day, the skin underneath my new tattoo was still red and swollen. I sat in my Konoha apartment and stared at my ANBU uniform hanging on the wall. I wonder what kinds of teammates will I be working with from now on.

Soon, Tsunade assigned an ANBU Captain to be my temporary mentor, who should teach me their special code of conducts, and guide me on my earliest missions.

Upon the first gathering of the ANBU squad, everyone took off their mask for a brief introduction. All of them are in their 20s or slightly older. The majority consists of male members; the number of females can be counted with one hand. At last, Yamato was present on my first day, but he was wearing a Jounin uniform. He explained that Tsunade had arranged him a long-term mission in the regular force, which cleared all my confusion. Even though Yamato heard that the Michitoki Clan had formed alliance with Konoha during his absence on a mission, he was still quite astonished that I was willing to join the ANBU.

"Long time no see, Hisako-san! From now on you may call me Yamato-senpai..!" He joked. "I hope you can soon get accustomed; girls usually don't like the ANBU's job, that's why there are only a handful of them here.."

"Thanks for your concern, Yamato-san. But you don't have to worry about it." I replied

"Do you have time tonight? I have something to talk to you about." Yamato's facial expression turned slightly serious

I nodded

"Good, if you're okay, lets' meet at the Kuraku Izakaya at seven." Yamato said

*(居酒屋 苦楽 the "joy and pain" bar house in Konoha)

The ways which ANBUs complete their missions are all about covertness and efficiency. The Captain emphasized about the importance of teamwork, since ANBUs always work in differently arranged teams, depending on the mission itself. Aside from battle skill trainings, ANBUs are required to possess a vast knowledge of the human body. My studies on Medical Jutsu will surely make things easier. Above all, the most essential skill to learn is to completely conceal one's chakara flow. It will always be useful when performing missions that need to be done in secret.

Around 6:30 pm, I went down my apartment to meet up with Yamato. I know that I was 30 minutes early, for the Izakaya was just around the corner. We are in late autumn, dusk approaches much faster than the earlier months. The streets in Konoha are more crowded at night; parents take their children out for a walk and the food stands are having good businesses.

My eyes wondered around and recognized a familiar face.

"Genma? What are you doing, selling dangos..?" I went up to a small dango shop sandwiched between two other food stands

"Eh.. haha.. I was asked to take charge of the shop for tonight. The owner isn't feeling well." Genma looked slightly embarrassed and a sweat ran down his face

"By the way, how is your stay in Konoha? It's a lot more crowed than your home isn't it?" He asked, changing the topic

"I'm doing well so far, the missions Tsunade-sama assigned me are a little overwhelming though.."

Genma laughed and said "If it can relieve your stress a little, we could go have a drink together after I'm done for tonight."

"I'd be happy to, but tonight I'm suppose to meet Yamato-san at the Izakaya.."

"On a date?" Genma immediately asked. I think his face revealed a subtle blush.

"Eh, no no no..! Just to discuss some business together.." I quickly waved my hands to deny

**15 minutes later at the Izayaka**

"Over here, Hisako-san!" Yamato waved to me

"Yamato-san, you are early..!" I sat beside him

The inside of the Izakaya was quite dim. But it gave a weird feeling of coziness. Some gloomy middle-aged man drank alone in a corner and on some other tables, tired Shinobis gathered to celebrate their mission's success.

"What would you like to drink, Hisako-san?" Yamato glanced at the menu: "they have sake and shochu.."

"Ehh? They only have alcohol?!" Yamato scanned the menu twice more

"It's a bar house after all, Yamato-san..."

"Well.. in that case, do you mind sake?"

"Nope."

A while later, Yamato poured sake for both of us and finally addressed to the main topic: "the Akatsuki activity is gaining greater momentum now.."


	47. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 – Yamato's wistful Thinking**

"!" Hearing the name of Akatsuki, I turned to him

"The Akatsuki movement is finally getting into full swing. Just last month, two of their members abducted the Kazekage from the Sand Village." Yamato drank another cup of sake

"The Kazekage?!"

"Shh.. Please keep your voice low, Hisako-san. There's no guarantee that no one else is listening.." Yamato's eyes quickly glanced around; no one seemed suspicious so far. "You can never be too careful.

"But don't worry, the Kazekage was rescued shortly after by two teams dispatched from Konoha."

"I see.. Who in the Akatsuki did it?"

"Deidara and Sasori. Although the latter was defeated. " He poured more sake into his choko

*a** choko **is a small cup to serve sake

The flashback of the night when Tobi abducted me instantly surfaced. He did mention that "Sasori-senpai" went to heaven and he was his replacement. So the Konoha Ninjas did it..

"Do you have any lead about the Akatsuki's motive?"

Yamato doesn't look so good; he pressed his palm to his forehead as if he's having a headache. "They were after something sealed inside the Kazekage.. A Ninja from our village is also their target for the same reason; we have to take extra measures from now on.."

"What are you talking about?"

"... For now Tsunade-sama asked me not to disclose this detail to you just yet, I'm sorry." Yamato frowned and drank another cup. He hiccupped.

"I see.. It's fine."

He yawned and slightly lowered his eyelids, "That Tsunade sure is a slave driver! I've had it!"

I raised an eyebrow but totally agree with him. That was actually my first impression on Tsunade too. I grinned and poured a cup of sake into my mouth.

"That student of hers is framed just like her teacher.. beating up team members however she likes..! Man, I actually prefer staying in my spot in the ANBU..! _[hiccup] _At least everyone is more mature and rational..! Give me a break, my body's all worn out from babysitting Naruto!" Yamato's speech turned increasingly sluggish

Wait, did he just say "Naruto"?

Before I could ask anything, he let out a tired grunt and went on: "Why am I stuck in this never-ending cycle of being saddled by everyone..!? Ha! Now imagining about reading architecture books on a day off is just wistful thinking.."

"Oi, oi! Hisako-san, are you _[hiccup] _listening? Don't be like Asuma-senpai from last night! He was so insensitive towards others' struggles..!" He sighed

"I **am** listening, Yamato-san.." A sweat slid down my face. Looks like I'm not his first audience..

Yamato is letting out all the emotions he bottled up.. During missions together, he never complained about a single thing, and was always the reliable member of the group. So, this is Yamato's hidden side, huh? Hihihi.

_[hiccup]_

I turned my head to look at him, his face was flushed with redness. A drunken smile plastered on his face. He totally lost it.

Is he drunk..? I think so.

**Around midnight**

A thud on my window awoke me. After parting ways with the drunk Yamato at the Izakaya, I've only slept for a scanty three hours. My tired eyes opened to a sight of an eerie shadow standing outside.

Before I could react, the figure vanished and immediately reappeared inside my room. It was a caped ANBU.

I let out a relieving sigh, slapping my palm on my forehead, "this is beyond creepy.. Older people could die from a heart attack." I thought

The ANBU spoke, "we have an order from Tsunade-sama. Get ready as fast as you can."

We rushed into the woods outside Konoha. The ANBU Captain was expecting us.

"Being your first mission, tonight you shall not try to land any attack. Stay close to me the whole time and wait for my instruction if the situation gets out of hand. Your assignment this time is to only perceive how the mission is done." He commanded

"Hai."

The ANBU Captain nodded and made a hand gesture for the rest of the group hiding in the woods to scatter. This time around, a rough estimate of their number would be around 30. An ordinary ANBU mission never needs so many members. The circumstance tonight must be very different.

We departed

"Captain, what's our objective?" I asked, keeping an adjacent distance between us like he ordered

"Capture and bring Shimura Danzo back to the Village." He answered while keeping his gaze forward

"May I ask who that is?"

He thought for a moment and spoke, "...Konoha has a special branch of ANBU subdivision called the Root. It's led by a another leader; the Danzo we are looking for."

"The Root..?"

"This group is different from the one we are in. For instance, their missions are even more devious than the regular ANBU's. Well, save the lecture for today, knowledge about the Root's existence is exclusive to Konoha's higher ups and the ANBU."

"Right."

I did what I was told and only took part as an observer in the mission. Before dawn, the ANBU captured Danzo and another suspicious Rain Ninja. Danzo was actually a frail old man, was it really necessary to drag so many highly capable ANBUs to catch him?


	48. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 – A Mission Tsunade can't Decline**

By morning, Danzo and the Rain Ninja were to be escorted to the Hokage Residence for interrogation. According to the ANBU Captain, Tsunade suspected that Danzo was plotting something; the reason why we were assigned to capture him. Now, his secret rendez-vous with the other captive just made the thing even more dubious. Beyond that, I know nothing more. Plus, I won't be around to observe the interrogation because I was dismissed upon our return to Konoha.

But, something new is troubling me: why is Tsunade hostile towards Danzo? Undoubtedly, The Root leader should be someone who only benefits the village. Unless, there lies an untold story?

I scratched my head in pure bewilderment. After all, I can't really make any assumption on Danzo without knowing the situation.

Just when I was finally able to go back and sleep, Shizune came rushing to me followed by her pet, the clothed piglet.

"Wait..! Hisako-san!" She waved

I turned to her and slipped out a comment: "Shizune-san, that pig sure can run.." Was that the only thing I can come up with? Or was I just irritated by the bad omen that the Hokage will give me more tasks?

She came to a stop in front of me and bended down to catch her breath. "That's Tonton!" she huffed

"Bui, bui..!" Tonton oinked with an unsatisfied look

"Hai, hai.. sorry Tonton.."

"Don't go yet, Hisako-san. Tsunade-sama has an urgent mission for you! Please come with me."

"Okay." (I knew it..._)_

**Knock knock- **"Tsunade-sama I'm coming in..!" Shizune quickly opened the door and pushed me inside.

The Hokage turned around from the window. Seeing us, her tensed eyebrows relaxed. Clearly she was having a hard time thinking about something. Inside the office stood two other ANBU black ops.

Tsunade held up her elbows, "Hisako, we just received an urgent request from the Otouko Clan of the Land of Fire."

She sat down in her chair and continued: "These days, we get frequent reports on many neighboring Clans and Villages being completely annihilated for unknown reason. The culprit is still unidentified, although we already had a possible assumption of that the doing of Amegakure. But, that's not my main point."

"As you know, I already allocated many personnel to the Amegakure border for investigation. The Village is once again in a vulnerable state to foreign invasions. Naturally I wouldn't want to sent out more Shinobis.. But the Otouko Clan is distantly related to the Fire Daimyo, so I cannot turn down their request."

"Shizune!" Tsunade tilted her head to motion her assistant to pull down the map

"Hai!" Shizune demonstrated us the geographic location of the Clan.

The area in question is adjacent to a large body of water that should be a lake. Now the origin of the Clan's name all makes sense. Otouko is associated with "royal line" and "lake".

"This mission is going to be done in a three-mans team. Hisako, this time the ANBU Captain won't be with you to give orders. You will be working with these two, as an equal." She introduced the other two ANBUs.

"I look forward to team up with you." One of them said behind the mask

Tsunade: "your team's job is to guard the Otouko Clan from any exterior threats until the country's condition becomes more stable."

"Is everything clear at this point? Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out a drawer and grabbed three small medicine boxes. "Here, take these food pills with you. I know all of you are deprived of your sleep. These will provide you energy." She threw one box to each of us.

"Now, you are dismissed!"

"Hai!" The three of us begins our mission


	49. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 – New Threats  
**

By sunset, my team has reached the forest just outside the boundary of Otouko Clan. Judging from the first glimpse, its infrastructure has outstripped any other Clan's; no wonder it's related to the Fire Daimyo. The head family resides in a shinden-zukuri style mansion* situated by the forest and lake area.

_*Aristocratic mansion built during Heian Period, Japan_

Standing on a giant tree branch, I turned to **Toshi** (Boar masked ANBU): "do we go knock on their front gate or something?"

"ANBUs don't do that. Remember, our trait is to remain as discreet as possible under any circumstance." He answered

Right.. I'm so sleepy that I forgot to shift myself to think like an ANBU..

**Haru**, the other one in the Cat mask spoke: "even though our patron, Daichi-sama is in that mansion, we must still appear before him without being detected by anyone else. Why don't we consume a food pill to restore our energy first?"

"Alright." **munch* **It tastes like a sour mud ball..

"This stuff is nauseating.." Toshi grunted in disgust

**...**

We concealed our presence and chakara for a successful infiltration inside the mansion.

"**Byakugan**!" Haru formed a hand-seal

"You are a Hyuuga?!" I didn't know since we kept our mask on the entire time

"Um. I'm a sensor type, that's why I was chosen for this mission." Haru notified us after a minute of visual search, "he's on the top floor. Let's go."

"Daichi-sama. We have arrived."

The Clan leader expected our arrival. He was a rather jovial man in a simple cotton kimono in contrast with his luxurious residence.

For this mission, we mainly have three locations to stand guard: **the forest and lake area, the mansion and the rest of the Clan**.

Daichi-sama had a son named **Katsuro**. The latter was bed-bound due to injuries from a Shinobi battle. Whoever protects the mansion is also responsible for Katsuro's safety.

Before scattering, Haru reminded me again that our presence must infallibly remain hidden until an enemy appears.

In the following days, no external threats were detected. Haru, Toshi and I had all switched positions. The scenery of the forest and lake area was especially mesmerizing. We slept little and mostly relied on the good pills for energy. On the 7th day, Daichi-sama received a message from Tsunade that the turmoil in the Land of Fire had laid down. One more night and we can go back to the Village.

Today, I'm scouting the mansion. Around sunset, sounds of violent turbulence resonated from the forest and lake area, where Toshi was supposed to be. A flock of disturbed birds emerged from the threes. I immediately grew vigilant for any approaching treats.

Some time later, the sounds tranquilized. A faint trace of blood could be scented in the air, giving off an ominous feeling. Something might have happened to Toshi. I was worried about him but afraid to go for his search lest enemies will seize the opportunity of my absence.

Just when I was stuck in ambivalence, Haru appeared.

"Hisako-san, my byakugan just detected an upheaval happening in the forest and lake area. Any further my eyes cannot reach it. But the main spot should be at least 3 km ahead. Here, the Clan's interior is safe, no need to worry about it." He said

"Great timing, can you please stay here to protect the mansion and Katsuro? I must go to Toshi's aid." I requested

Haru nodded. Without delay, I dashed into the woods, led by the scent of fresh blood. Hopefully those weren't Toshi's. Leafs and branches whipped on my bare arms as I paced through the forest. The sight of newly ravaged tree came into view. They weren't damaged last time when I was on duty in this region. I traveled at least 2.5 km by now. I reached the lake shore; the center of the forest. The evening sunlight reflected on the water.

Strange voices came from a distance. I stopped my movements to listen.

"Enough with your prayers. We have more important business to attend." A rough voice impatiently said

"Don't interrupt me, you penny-pinching atheist!" Another person argued

"Just keep up with that attitude.. You will eventually die by my hands."

Could they be the people who caused the turbulence..? I concealed my chakara to track down the voices' origin.

Finally I found them.

My mouth slightly opened to the sight of two men dressed in Akatsuki cloaks. I have seen neither of them. One laid inside a red cult circle on the grass with a long thorn stabbed in the chest. He haven't moved an inch. The other one sat on a tree stump nonchalantly. How can the latter be so calm at the death of his partner?!

My vision scanned the ground to discover a big burnt mark fused with dried blood. I felt a shock as I recalled Tsunade had once warned that ANBUs' bodies are destroyed upon being fatally injured or killed.

Then this means... Toshi died?

Rage rushed up to my chest. The Akatsuki is nothing but an evil Organization after all. Kidnapping the Kazekage and killing Konoha Shinobis is how they pursue world peace? Unforgivable..

I deliberately released my chakara.

The Akatsuki sitting on the tree stump felt my new presence and his eyes' gaze narrowed. "Hm.."

He stood up. "Another Konoha ANBU, huh? Hidan, stay where you are, I'll finish this one in 10 minutes..."


	50. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 - All for the Sake of Bounty Hunting**

Getting a glimpse at the two Akatsukis, the standing member possesses a tall stature. The sole distinguishing feature is his eyes' unusual red and green colours. The rest of his face is hidden behind a grey hood partially covered by a black mask.

The fair skinned member laying on the ground has a face as if he died in ecstasy. Some dried blood stained at the lips' corner, his silver hair was neatly slicked back.

I'm in a very unfavorable position at the moment.. They just eliminated **Toshi**, a much more experienced ANBU than myself. There's no way I can possibly defeat them. Nothing is known about these new opponents yet, I'd be long dead by the time they have demonstrated their powers. But luckily, one of them seems to be incapacitated already.

"Just now, you Akatsuki people killed an ANBU, didn't you?" I tried to make my tone sound neutral. My partner's death still upsets me. But the Captain once explained that it's critical for ANBUs to not let their emotions get the best of them in tight situations.

The "corpse" laying on the ground abruptly lifted his head, "hah! So what if we did! He burned himself off before he could be put to use for my ceremony!"

Cripes, he is still breathing?! But that lance pierced through his vital spot!

"Shut up Hidan. New enemies came to interrupt our business because **you** had too much fun earlier. I'll end this one with less commotion." The other one chastised his partner in a husky voice

"These two really suck at teamwork.. Do they always quarrel in front of enemies?" I thought

Hidan lashed out: "**Kakuzu** you greedy bastard! Don't forget, I came to this damn forest because of your own avarice! That's why you still can't get a fucking wife!"

"Hidan! Just you wait." The supposed one called Kakuzu narrowed his eyes with an extreme irritated look. "I have no interest in women, they can't be trusted."

He continued: "since we are already here, we can't leave without what we came here for.."

It seems their altercation had almost made them forget about me..

"What is your objective here?" I asked

Kakuzu turned around from his partner and faced me: "since you will be dead soon, I'll tell you. We are going to the adjacent Clan to search for a man called **Katsuro**. The **Black Market** had placed a bounty of 28 million ryo on his head. But, before any of our plan can be executed, I will finish you off first."

Behind my porcelain mask, a sweat slid down my face. No wonder Katsuro was in a bad shape; he is a Shinobi after all. If they get inside the Otouko Clan, everything will be over. Tsk! Just when our mission was about to end did this troublesome pair show up. Its my duty to stop them in order to protect everyone... Even though I can almost guarantee that I will be killed in the process.

Kakuzu: **"Get ready."**

"!?"

His speed was too great, I couldn't see his movement. I barely dodged his first punch. The empty attack created a decent leveled wind brushing through my face. I'd be sent to the after world if he hits my vital spots.

I quickly flipped backwards and landed on a three branch. To my surprise, Kakuzu was no where to be seen on the ground.

"Too slow." The Akatsuki shifted to my backside and landed a blow with his left knee. The impact thrust the rest of me down the ground. Some blood oozed through my lips. Three of my ribs are broken.

"What strengh.." I wiped the blood off my lips

I'm not going to win against him by using **Taijustu**. Our physical strength couldn't possibly be paralleled. I guess long-range **Ninjutsu** attacks might work out better.

I suppressed the pain and stood up. There's no time to heal the internal wound with **Medical Ninjutsu** for I still lack the precision to perform it within a limited time frame, like now. So pathetic..

**Earth Release: Moguragakure no Jutsu!** I sank into the ground underneath. This technique enables me to dig like a mole by channelling my chakara into my surroundings. While hiding underground, I could come up with a strategy while still be able to locate enemies on the surface.

I see Kakuzu staying alert at my disappearance.

**Earth Release: Tsuchi Kairō! **The ground around Kakuzu rose, forming a dome at an attempt to incarcerate him. The cell hardened into solid rocks. He can't escape now.

I emerged from the earth, standing before the rock dome prison. Now.. the other one.

"Oi, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled

The silvered hair Akatsuki is still performing his "ceremony". If he really is worried about his partner, can't he just end it? But.. that would be quite an disadvantage for me.

"Hm!" The rock dome shattered. Kakuzu smashed it from the inside with a single blow!

"What monstreous force..!" I gasped

"Ah! I'm finally done! That was a nice prayer.." Hidan stood up and cracked his neck

"Now then.. I just might lend you a hand, Kakuzu-chan~" He said with a quirky tone

"Shut up, Hidan. I'll make sure to kill you after I'm done with this ANBU."

I clenched my teeth in apprehension. Just Kakuzu alone was more than a handful. Now the two of them against me means certain death!


	51. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 - The Immortal Beings**

Hidan's arm reached down and picked up a triple-bladed scythe from the grass. Its red and lustrous shine emitted a menacing aura. The weapon's handle was connected with a long metal string reaching all the way to Hidan's left inner sleeve.

"Maybe that feature won't be necessary unless he is going to toss the weapon and land a distant attack, and retract it by pulling on the string.. Since normally a scythe is used in close-range battles. I'd be safer to keep a distance from him." I thought

Hidan swiftly swung the blade in mid-air and gave off a sardonic smirk. Who knows what kind of thoughts is going on in his head...

"I didn't ask for your help to defeat **one **easy opponent. Go watch the fight somewhere else, Hidan." Kakuzu irritatingly said without turning his head to his partner

Here they go again.. More argument in the middle of a fight...

"Come on, Kakuzu. Don't keep the fun all to yourself. Its about time I sacrifice a half-dead human to my God."

"Tsk! Suit yourself. But don't make too much disturbance or else you'll attract more enemies." Kakuzu ended the talking and slightly cross-bent his elbows

What is he up to?

His hands released in a tossing movement and they flew towards me. Kakauzu's lower arms detached from their limbs, linked by dense black strings/tentacles alike inside the body.

What are those things?!

I managed to dodge his initial grips but they kept changing directions in the air. I drew my sword from my back to find an opportunity to land a strike on one of the black wisps. Surprisingly they were resistant; only a few strings were cut and they re-attached themselves shortly.

"EEEEHAHAHAHA!" An exciting shreak cried out behind me

"That's Hidan's voice!" I jumped and evaded in time an attack of his scythe.

Giving out his own whereabouts by making so much noise is really not a good stragegy.

"GAAAAH! Damn you!" He yelled in frustration as his blow had missed

Tsk, this Hidan is really foul-mouthed. Anyway, I can't keep up in dodging their attacks forever. I must come up with an alternative.

...

I ran to the lake nearby and concentrated my chakara under my feet to keep afloat.** "Water Clone Techinique!" **Several tangible clones emerged from the water and dispersed towards various directions. Hidan turned his head back and forth to look at every one of the clones, confused at distinguishing the original. Kakuzu stopped his attacks and watched.

**"Uramiame no Jutsu!"** My clones performed a **collaboration technique **that requires more than one users, the reason why I summoned them. Dark clouds formed in the sky and rain poured down.

Hidan stared down at his hands and said, "what is this feeling..?"

"The rain is absorbing our chakara in a slow pace." Kakuzu grunted

I planned to deprive their chakara first, and to inflict damage when the time is appropriate. The Jutsu will last as long as my clones are intact. Since the air is moist right now, I could perform **that** technique.

**"****Sensatsu-Suishō no Jutsu!" **Moisture in the air gathered and crystallized into a thousand senbons, ready to pierce through the opponents. My clones and myself leaped back to avoid the immediate impact. The two Akatsukis couldn't escape from this large range attack and were got in the blow. Needles densely penetrated their skin and flesh.

Kakuzu's eyebrows frowned, "that hurt." I watched in awe as the deep buried needles perforated out of his flesh, and dropped to the ground. "These kinds of attack doesn't work against me. I can harden my skin at will as an ultimate defense."

I then looked at Hidan, who shown no emotions of pain on his face. "This hurt way more than I thought" He complained in a nonchalant tone.

What are these people? Immortals?!


	52. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 - It May All end Here**

The rain lasted for many more moments, leaving the two Akatsukis mildly tired. Our fight is dragging; no one has successfully landed any fatal attack on their opponent's side until now. I mostly just dodged their attacks and used the opportunity to deduce more strategies. Any false move can cost me my life. Kakuzu couldn't possibly be injured for his defensive ability. And Hidan disregarded any pain inflicted on him. I managed to emerge into the earth once again at some point and acquired time to appease my internal wound. Hidan ran out of patience at attacking my clones. The Jutsu broke and he finally left a cut on my original body with his scythe. Observing the situation, Kakuzu retreated from the battle on his own accord and sat down on the tree stump.

The silver haired Akatsuki lustfully licked off my blood from the blade and his skin turned into a shade of black and white skeletal frame. Hidan pointed the blade downward to let the rest of the blood to drip on the grass. His foot used the redness to paint an exact cult circle which he had laid on earlier. The initial one was long washed away by the rain. He shrieked hysterically and said, **"now let's share the pain together..! YEHAHA!"**

I paid no serious attention to his speech as I had already labeled him half-crazy.

Hidan let out a sinister scream but soon converted it into a laugh. I looked at him, his face showed pure enjoyment. **"This feels good... ahhh."** His eyes everted upward in ecstasy and released a blissful sigh. I unconsciously bent down on the grass and coughed out blood. A sharp pain pierced through my abdomen area.

I looked at Hidan in shock as my gazed lowered to see a lance had perforated his own body; the exact place where I was supposedly injured.

What's going on here..? Why did the wound inflict on my body without physical impacts?

Hidan: "the curse is just activated.. ANBU-chan. The ceremony may now begin."

Hidan reached down to grab the lance, retracting it slowly in a twisting manner. The atrocious pain flawlessly transferred to my own body. Blood continually oozed through my wound and the inside felt like being ripped further.

"Does it hurt? I'm dying to feel this heavenly pain..!" Hidan fully retracted the lance and stabbed it again in his own shoulder. "AHHHHO! How's that?! Huh?! Hehehe!"

My hand instantly pressed on my new wound. I could feel the hot blood sliding down my skin and permeating my ANBU flak jacket. My mind is starting to get blurry. If this goes, on, I'd be surely killed. But from the situation, I will only be injuring myself more if I land an attack on Hidan.

What to do!?

The Akatsuki drew out the lance from his shoulder and threw it on the ground, "this time you will die for real." He picked up his scythe and positioned the blades' tips towards himself.

"Now die!" Hidan hysterically screamed

"**Enough, Hidan!" **A rough and sinister voice hampered, barely stopping the silvered hair Akatsuki. The blade edge already touched his chest. One second later it'd be all over.

My eyes searched for the voice's origin and found a bulky figure walking out of the inner forest. The pointy silhouette revealed it to be **Zetsu**.

"Zetzu, what are you doing here?" Kakuzu asked

"Hidan, do you have any idea what will happen if you killed this ANBU?" Zetsu's dark side took over

"Like I'd give a damn! You bastard are ruining my mood to perform my ceremony! This is a sacred moment!" Hidan irritatingly protested

"The Akatsuki has use for this ANBU. I'm ordered to keep track of all her movements. One minute I was gone and now this.." The dark voice impatiently said

I thought the Akatsuki has already forgotten about me. But I was wrong. They were following me.

"Heh?! How come I have no idea about it?" Hidan sarcastically asked

"Not everyone in the Organization must know about this." Zetzu answered laconically

Hidan gave a mocking sneer.

...

Multiple rushing footsteps and thuds from tree branches' impacts were heard from a far distance.

"The Leaf has sent reinforcement. We must retreat." Zetsu informed

"Hidan, its your fault again for playing for too long. We lost our bounty." Kakuzu became angry towards Hidan. The latter's skin colour returned to its original state and expressed an extremely unsatisfied look on his face.

The three of them vanished.

My worn-out body finally lied down on the grassy plain. A moment later, in half-conscious state, I heard the rushing steps have halted beside me. A voice urgently asked: "Hisako-san! Are you alright?!"

My tired eyelids only opened wide enough to distinguish the person's facial features. It was Yamato.

**Chapter Bonus: Hisako's additional stats (currently known from chapters 1 to 50)**

Chakara nature(s): wind, water and earth

Hisako's weakest ability among the three is her wind chakara.

**Wind Technique(s)**

- Divine Wind Release

**Earth Technique(s)**

-Earth Style Wall Release

-Mogurakagure no Jutsu (emerge into the ground/rocks)

-Tsuchi Kairo (rock dome)

**Water Technique(s)**

-Water Clone

-Water Gathering Gorgon

-Uramiame no Jutsu (grudge rain, chakara absorption + collaboration tech.)

**Other Technique(s)**

-Summoning (Yonakamaru)

**Kekkei Genkai (meditation required)**

-Detaching her soul from her body (practical for spying)

-Physical time travel

**Statistics (shown at the introduction chapter)**

Ninjutsu:4 /Taijutsu:4 /Genjutsu:2 /Intelligence:4 /Strength:3.5 /Speed:3 /Stamina:5 /Hand-Seals:4 / 

Total 29.5


	53. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 - Bold and Talks by the Book  
**

I woke up in a hospital bed, not knowing what time or day is was. My last bit of memory was seeing Yamato's face after the reinforcement has arrived on the battle field. Hm.. so Zetsu was always following me, huh? I wonder if he's in this room right now.. haha. My eyes scanned around; the window is wide open, making the gossamer-fabric curtains drifting with the wind. No sign of anyone else. A papered clipboard lying beside me came into sight. My hand slowly reached it and brought it to my eyes: **severe wound in the abdomen area, completely pierced through with damaged organs. A deep stab in the left shoulder and three broken ribs.** I couldn't digest what I just read, this written version is scarier than going through the experience itself. I didn't dare to move anymore body parts than my right hand lest the wounds would tear and bleed.

The door was gently opened and Yamato entered, holding a small bundle of fresh flowers in one hand. A pale skined boy dressed in a simple dark coloured outfit followed behind. I have never seen him before. Yamato was surprised to see me in a conscious state. He replaced the slightly dried out flowers in the vase with his new ones and sat down on a chair beside my bed. I just realized that he must have came here regularly, judging from his adept way of arranging the flowers.

"How are you feeling, Hisako-san?" Yamato asked with a smile. "Oh, excuse-me. I should introduce the new visitor first: this is Sai." He gestured to the boy.

"Hello. Judging from your condition, I guess that you are weak and got beat up." He said with a normal and calm expression on his face

**Everyone sweatdropped...**

"Well... Sai-kun, what you said is kind of true.." I awkwardly said with a laugh

"Oh boy.." Yamato facepalmed himself. "I'm so sorry, Hisako-san! He didn't mean to be rude, that is just how he talks.. I'll discipline him later! ahaha...ha." He sighed.

The room fell silent

"Ah-hem." Yamato cleared his throat, "Haru-san paid you several visits these days while you were still unconscious. He wanted me to tell you that the mission was a success"

After a short silence, he continued: "the ANBU squad all mourned for Toshi-senpai's loss.. He was a reliable teammate.." Grief and sorrow showed on Yamato's face as he mentioned Toshi. They must have been well acquainted since Yamato is also in the ANBU. "On the other hand, Tsunade-sama would like to know what happened after you went into the woods to chase after Toshi-senpai. I know this is a sensitive subject for you right now... But 10 days has passed since the incident and she wants to be informed as soon as possible."

"I slept for ten days! Heavens..." I was shocked

I told him the details, but omitted the part where Zetsu came out because otherwise my link with the Akatsuki would be leaked. Yamato's reaction was astonished. "I will immediately report it to the Hokage! I'll be back, Sai! Keep her company!"

And he left.

I sighed. Sai still showed no significant reaction, even though I just recounted an incident regarding the Akatsuki. Maybe he never heard about it? "Sai-kun, isn't? So.. what's your hobby?" I asked

"I love to draw, and paint. How about you?" His response was passionless, so artist-unlike

"I meditate sometimes. It calms my spirit. Other than that I like traveling and occasionally gamble a bit."

"Tsunade-sama is known as the big fat goat in the gambling society. Are you similar to her?" Sai frankly asked, showing a slight interest. "It says here in this book that your conversation partner will feel honoured to be compared with a successful or powerful person." He took out a small book from his pocket bearing the title of **"The Art of Flattering"**. Man, what he said is doing the opposite!

"Ehhh... not really." I awkwardly laughed. I tried to switch topic: "so, what's your relationship with Yamato-san?"

He hesitated a second and put his hand under his chin to think. "Hm.. I guess we used to be acquaintances with different goals placed together by our superiors. But now I regard him more as a team captain. Someone I met along the way changed my perspective for a bit."

Sai gave a small smile. At last he showed a little human emotion. Who might the "someone" he mentioned? This individual seemed to have played an important part in this stoic boy. However, I was more interested in the "superiors" he talked about. I need to get to know more about authority figures in Konoha so that I will have an idea who might possess confidential information that could be linked to the **Uchiha Massacre**.

"You and Yamato-san are a part of a team? Who arranged it?" I deliberately asked

"I'm not allowed to talk about it."

Now that just peaked my curiosity even more.


	54. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 - Konoha's Grief and Sai's Origin**

Upheaval once again broke out in the country. News about the Akatsuki destroying the Fire Temple in a single night reached Konoha. Under great stress, the Hokage immediately formed twenty platoons consisting five four-man teams to capture the Akatsuki, dead or alive. Soon, one of the dispatched teams clashed with their searching targets— Hidan and Kakuzu. Our side has lost, resulting the death of Asuma Sarutobi.

While the village sulked in bereavement, I was still banned from going anywhere from the hospital. Only if I was stronger, and defeated one of the Akatsuki back then, the present outcome might turn out differently. I was distressed over my teammate's death. However, my kekkei genkai couldn't be used to go back and save him; the new result might be even worse. Not to sound more pessimistic, but we were lucky that Toshi was the only casualty in that mission.

A week later, Yamato and Sai came visit before leaving for a new mission. Asuma's students left the village again to hunt down the Akatsuki with Kakashi. Tsunade has ordered the two to provide them back-up support.

Sai changed his casual outfit to a Ninja attire. "What happened to your shirt, Sai?" I asked without thinking. Did it shrink during washing or something?

He politely responded with a smile: "this is our uniform, its has always been like this. Do you find it pretty?"

***sweatdrop**

Yamato awkwardly laughed: "Hisako-san, Sai is from the other ANBU Black Ops division. What you see here is their standard attire."

What?! I absolutely don't remember seeing Sai on my first day in the ANBU. But, to think about it, on the night of Danzo's capture, the ANBU Captain briefly told me about the existence of another branch system.

"Sai, You're from the Root?"

"Ah, yes." He showed a subtle sign of surprise

Yamato sighed

Now I know who is in charge of Sai! Depriving my sleep on that night was well worth it! My target shall be that old man Danzo.

Before I was officially dispatched from the hospital, my Clan Elders paid me a visit. I expressed my grief about the Otouko Clan mission. On their part, they gave me a cryptic invitation to the **Michitoki Shrine.**

Some days later, I went back to my Clan and Masuyo-sama escorted me to our Shrine. No one ever comes here other than for the purpose of a few annual celebrations. We entered inside, the Elder stopped in front of the sacred statue: "this is it, Hisako-kun."

"There's nothing here." I bewilderedly said

Without another word, Masuyo-sama performed a long chain of hand-seals at a flickering speed; first time I see the grandma in action. She's performing our Clan's special Fuinjutsu.

"Halt!" She forcibly clapped her palms in one. The statue in front of us "moved"; its jaw hoarsely opened, revealing a hidden scroll.

Masuyo-sama fetched it and turned to me: "this is our Clan's sacred script of the Temaboroshi Jutsu. What you can perform now is the most basic stage. **With this, your gekkei genkai will be perfected.**"


End file.
